


Video Game Big Brother

by Fandude41



Category: Big Brother - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Multiple Crossovers, Reality TV, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandude41/pseuds/Fandude41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>20 Videogame/Anime characters under one roof.  A Three month long competition.  Who will last and win the $1M Prize?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving Day

DISCLAIMER: Pokémon is the property of Nintendo Entertainment Inc, and any other partner companies and/or subsidiaries, all rights reserved. Any challenge to copyright is not intended nor implied. I am simply borrowing characters from the series, all copyright laws apply.

DISCLAIMER: Digimon is the property of Disney Inc, Toei Animations, FOX, and any other partner companies and/or subsidiaries, all rights reserved. Any challenge to copyright is not

intended nor implied. I am simply borrowing characters from the series, all copyright laws apply.

DISCLAIMER: Kingdom Hearts is the property of Square Enix Inc, Disney, and any other partner companies and/or subsidiaries, all rights reserved. Any challenge to copyright is not intended nor implied. I am simply borrowing characters from the series, all copyright law applies.

DISCLAIMER: Final Fantasy is the property of Square Enix Inc, and any other partner companies and/or subsidiaries, all rights reserved. Any challenge to copyright is not intended nor implied. I am simply borrowing characters from the series, all copyright law applies.

DISCLAIMER: BIG BROTHER is the property of CBS Inc, Fremantle Media, and any other partner companies and/or subsidiaries, all rights reserved. Any challenge to copyright is not intended nor implied. I am simply borrowing the concept from them. All copyright law applies.

For reference, here are the ages of the Houseguests.  
Ash: 26

Misty: 25

Gary: 26

Samuel Oak: 60

Dawn: 25

Davis: 29

Kari: 29

Yolei: 23

Rika: 22

Takato: 21

Roxas: 21

Kairi: 22

Sora: 22

Naminé: 22

Yuffie: 25

Leon: 31

Cloud: 30

Yuna: 26

Tiffa: 27

Riku: 24

(Cue Dramatic Music)

Nate(VO): It's a house like no other.

(Camera zooms into the entry way, colored Bright Orange and Red)

(Voice over continues)

Nate: Where cameras watch every move you make, and microphones record your every sound.

(Camera pans to the Living Area/Dining/Kitchen, which is colored Green and Navy Blue)

Nate: Where Houseguests compete for Food, Luxuries, and even Power.

(Camera shows the memory wall, with 20 Familiar faces)

Nate: Each week, the Houseguests will mark two of their own for Eviction, until one remains and claims the one million dollar top prize. Welcome to Big Brother 3.

(Logo shines, then fades)

(Camera zooms out in a studio in front of the BB3 house, with Nate standing)

Nate: Welcome to Big Brother 3. We had a huge casting call this season; Characters residing from Pallet Town, Japan, Destiny islands, and beyond. 20 strangers will get the chance of a  
lifetime.

(Camera pan effect to Pallet town)

Ash: I've got a key!

Delia: Don't do anything stupid in that house.

Ash: I won't. It's my housemates I'm worried about!

(Same effect, but to next door)

Gary: I'm going into the house!

May: Congrats Brother!

(May hugs him)

Gary: I've got to pack!

(Across the field, rather next door…)

Samuel Oak: Get that key out of your mouth! It's not a chew toy!

Pikachu: Pi Pika pi.

Samuel: Oh, you're just a stubborn as Gary! I need that!

(In Cerulean City)

Violet: Hey runt! You got Mail!

Misty: It's been 15 years and you STILL call me that?

Daisy: Its fun picking on you sis!

(Daisy does the Anime Peace Sign)

Lily: Take care in that house! Slap any guy who makes passes on you.

Misty: Shall I take my lovely suits or not? Have something for the guys to look at.

(Misty Smirks, All three of her sisters fall over)

(Finally, in Twinleaf)

Johanna: What's this key for?

Dawn: I'm a Houseguest on Big Brother!

Johanna: Isn't that the show where you have no privacy?

Dawn: Yep! 1 Million Goes out to the winner. I've got 2 minutes to pack!

(In Odiba, five apartments receive the same mail)

Davis: A key! Crap! 2 minutes to pack. Where's my Damn goggles!

Kari: Finally! Redemption!

Yolei: Time to show that other 19 how to play a game!

Rika: Game on, bitches.

Takato: One hell of a summer, please Waiter.

(On Destiny isles, a carrier drops off a coconut with five keys sticking out of it)

Roxas: Mail!

(Roxas Pulls out a slip)

Paper: “Congratulations Roxas, Naminé, Kairi, Sora and Riku. You've made the cut. Welcome to Big Brother 3.”

Roxas: We should get packing.

Kairi: How long do we have?

Riku: 2 minutes.

Sora: Damn it!

Naminé: Just clothes... weapons are forbidden.

Roxas, Riku (Unison): Awe man…

*They impale their keyblades into the sand*

(Meanwhile, in Spira, the Final Fantasy characters are at a bar celebrating)

Ansem: I have Mail for the Chosen Five.

(Ansem hands over Mail for Yuffie, Leon, Cloud, Yuna, and Tiffa)

Yuna: Oh wow! We're sharing a house with 15 other strangers.

Leon: This is going to be one hell of an adventure.

(All 5 impale their weapons into the soil, Flash effect to the studios)

Nate: Only people from the same series know each other, no one is allowed to talk to another series until they arrive in the house.

(Houseguests enter, standing in front of the House)

Nate: Housemates, before you is the Big Brother House. Behind those doors is the basics needed to live. No Phone, no Television, no Music, no Internet. No contact with the outside world. You will leave the house when one of three things happens. Either you get evicted, expelled, or have won the one million dollar prize. Are we clear?

Group: Yes!

Nate: Before I forget, look around you, this is your new family. Get to know each other, as you're stuck with them for three long months. You will enter the house in groups of 4, but be quick, as in one minute after you enter, the next group enters, so on, so forth until all 20 of you are inside. The first four to enter the house are: Ash, Yuffie, Roxas, and Kari.

(All four pick up their luggage, and enter the house)

Yuffie: Big brother baby!

(They turn right)

Roxas: FUCK! Bathroom!

(They run past the Kitchen and Living Room into a room that is White in color, with 4 twin beds)

Ash: Hell no!

(Group runs to the Sunrise room, but with the same bed layout)

Kari: SHIT!

(They check the Sunset room, but only 2 beds)

Yuffie: Stay here?

Ash: I Guess.

(All four plop down their luggage, cut to outside of the House)

Nate: The next four to enter the house: Yuna, Sora, Yolei and Riku.

(They make the same mistake the team ahead of them did)

Riku: SHIT! Bathroom!

Yuna: To the other side?

(They pass the Sunset Room)

Ash: FULL!

Yolei: DAMN IT!

(They bolt to Sunrise room, putting bags on beds)

Nate: The next four to enter: Samuel, Tiffa, Misty, Cloud.

(Yet again, same mistake)

Cloud: Fuck me!

Tiffa: We have to hurry… next room?

(They run to Sunrise room to see two beds empty)

Tiffa: Are we missing something?

Riku: Nope, two to a bed.

(Outside of the house)

Nate: Takato, Dawn, Naminé, Leon… you may now enter the house.

(They run to the left)

Leon: HURRY!

(They peer in Sunset Room)

Yuffie: FULL!

Dawn: Other room?

(They run to Sunrise Room)

Riku: FULL!

Leon: SHIT!

(They walk shame filled to the Snow room, with a locked door, placing bags onto beds)

Dawn: Try to open the door.

Takato (Jigging handle): Locked.

(Outside the house)

Nate: The rest of you may now enter the house.

(Gary, Rika, Davis, and Kairi enter, and head right)

Rika: That's the Bathroom!

Kairi: Around the Kitchen we go!

Davis: Nice looking Kitchen!

(Gary sees the Snow Room, with 2 open beds)

Gary: Only one room open.

Rika: Shit. We're bedmates.

Davis: I'm bunking with the brunette!

Kairi: I get the gruff looking dude!

(Leon gives her a scowl)

Gary: I get the Black-haired chick.

Takato: I guess I get the Orange-hair girl.

(Rika Smiles, camera cuts to Sunset Room)

Kari: Damn, we have to share TWIN sized beds?

Ash: Yep. Hope everyone likes cuddling!

Yuffie: I'm so cuddling you Ash!

(Ash turns Beet Red)

Ash: Let's just put our clothes in the dressers. Least Big Brother is nice enough to give us separates. You never know when you'll need to put on a pair of pants in the middle of the night, and grab your partner's instead.

Roxas: Speaking from experience?

Ash: No, but YOU trying fitting into a pair of petites.

Roxas: Good point.

(Outside the studio, Nate is sitting on the couch)

Nate: We'll give our Houseguests time to know each other, but I'm letting you in on some information. The locked door in the Snow room is to a room you DON'T want to be. It's the have -not room. With a Steel floor as a bed, with just a blanket keeping you warm, and a pillow to sleep on, these are the worst beds in the house, with the addition of eating either PB and J, or  
Big Brother Slop for a week. The Houseguests can swap back and forth, but must be on one for 48 hours. There is a locked room upstairs, but more on that later.

(TV behind Nate shows the houseguests opening up champagne, and celebrating making the cut, as scene goes full screen)

Yuna: Woo!

Ash: Thank goodness there's Mistic here for the non-drinkers.

Roxas: Shall we get to know Each other?

(All 20 walk to the living area, with 3 couches seating 6 each, and 2 people sitting in the Nomination chairs)

Yuffie: Who first?

Davis: Why not your group, Yuffie?

Yuffie: I'm Yuffie, with Leon, Yuna, Cloud, and Tiffa. All 5 of us are from Final Fantasy, and fought many different evils and succeeded in saving our own Galaxies. We need a vacation, so we all signed up.

Ash: Sounds like world saving is hard on your free time.

Yuna, Tiffa, Cloud, Yuffie, Leon (Unison): WHAT free time?

Ash: Point taken.

Roxas: We too, follow the FF group, but it was to our galaxy. Sora, Naminé, Riku, Kairi, and myself are from the Destiny isles, and faced several heartless and nobodies, almost a countless number really.

Ash: No world saving here, Just Pokémon training.

(Kairi giggles)

Misty: Boring, we know. It passes the time. But Samuel is the oddball, he's the researcher.

Davis: We also are world savers. Yolei, Kari, Takato, Rika and I saved our world and the digital world from countless evils, and Digimon who missed a nap.

(Yuna giggles)

Yuna: To Big Brother?

All: To Big Brother!

(All toasts)

(Commercial Break)

(Return from Break)

Nate: Welcome back to Big Brother. The Houseguests had some time to know each other; maybe it's time they got up close and personal?

(Camera breaks to Living room, with Nate appearing on the plasma screen behind the middle couch)

Nate: Hello Houseguests.

Houseguests: Hello Nate!

Nate: Getting comfortable?

Yuffie: Yep.

Nate: I wouldn't get TOO comfortable, your first Head of Household competition starts. Please make your way to the backyard now.

(Kari peeks outside the Kitchen Patio door)

Kari: Oooh…

(As the Houseguests enter the backyard, they see 10 big, empty nests made out of straw, twigs, and leaves)

Cloud: You have got to be kidding me.

Nate(VO) : This is no joke Cloud, this is a combination Head of Household and Food competition, one of few group efforts. Before you are 10 nests, in which two of you MUST fit into, but be  
careful, if either one of you stand up or touch the outside of the nest, both of you are disqualified. When it is down to two people, the last one in the nest is the new Head of Household. Beside you is a table filled with various groceries and bags. When I give the signal, you will have only one minute to bag the groceries, find your nest mate, and get in the nest, otherwise the food you have gathered, plus you and your partner will be out of play. There will be no smoking, no drinking, no eating, and no napping. Good luck houseguests. You may now begin!

(Big Brother blows the whistle)

Kairi: Get some Vegetables!

Ash: Some Fruit!

Cloud: Don't forget some booze!

Rika: Just bag people!

(Everyone hectically bags food, and heads to the nests with their bedmates, some teams sit with their legs crossed, some are basically straddling each other)

(Big Brother blows the whistle again)

Nate (VO): The HoH contest begins; you do have your food. You are still forbidden to eat or drink anything. Good luck Houseguests.

Sora: Wait!

(Big Brother doesn't respond)

Ash (Basically hugging Yuffie): Guys, this is as comfortable as you're going to get in these small nests.

Samuel: Easy for you to say, young blood.

Cloud: Let me get this straight, if I stand, Misty and I have no chance of becoming HoH?

Leon: You got it. It's an endurance test.

Riku: Fuck that. It's mental.

Yuna: You're both wrong. It's both.

(30 minutes later…)

Yolei: How's everyone holding up?

Leon: I can't feel my legs!

Kairi: Suck it up.

Davis (also basically hugging Naminé): Ash is right, this is as comfortable as you're going to get without getting jell-o legs.

(Time passed: 45 Minutes)

Samuel: My body can't take this!

(He stands up, Helps Tiffa up, Buzzer sounds)

Tiffa: Good luck.

Gary: Thanks.

(They bring in their grocery bags as one Hour passes)

Cloud: I'm done. I can't feel my legs.

(Cloud stands up, helps Misty up, Buzzer goes off, and they bring in groceries)

Leon: Damn, my legs hurt.

(Leon puts a leg on the nest to scratch it, buzzer sounds, Leon puts leg back)

Leon: Better.

(Buzzer sounds again, with Camera showing Leon and Kairi)

Kairi: That buzzer is for us. You left the nest.

(Kairi stands up, brings in the groceries, with Leon following behind, puzzled)

Sora: Another one bites the dust.

(However, all is not okay in the nest next to Sora and Yuna)

Dawn: You're holding up okay Gary?

Gary: Yeah, I'm fine.

(Gary puts a hand on the nest; Big Brother sounds off the Buzzer)

Dawn: Way to go, knucklehead!

Gary: I didn't do anything.

(Buzzer sounds again)

Gary: Go to Hell Big Brother!

(Buzzer sounds for 10 seconds)

Kari: You're going to do this all night? You better go inside before you get into more trouble.

Dawn: I'm out; you can argue with Production all you want.

(Dawn stands up, brings in the groceries, also dragging Gary by his Shirt neck)

(Yolei can't help but giggle)

Riku: Cute couple, aren't they?

Yolei: Dry humor, I love it.

(Two hours pass)

Takato: I'm done, my legs are stiff.

Rika: That's not the only thing… My bones are stiff too!

(As they stand up, Big Brother plays “Old Gray Mare” along with a buzzer)

Roxas: Halfway there.

Yolei: Anyone feeling Jell-o Legs?

Sora: Getting there.

(Total time: 3 hours, 15 minutes)

Yuna: I'm done. Come on Sora.

(Both stand up, brings groceries in, with a buzzer soon to follow)

Yuffie: Three teams left.

Riku: Two. I'm done. I can't feel my legs!

(Riku stands up, but falls over the nest; Yolei helps him up and shoves grocery bags in his arms)

Kari: I'm following suit, have fun Naminé and Yuffie.

Yuffie and Naminé: Thanks.

(Kari and Roxas stand up, Buzzer sounds, and they bring in groceries)

Ash: Hey Naminé?

Naminé: Yeah Ash?

Ash: How about we give you a free week if you both stand up in favor of keeping us the following week?

Davis: So you won't nominate us this week, and next week we won't nominate you?

Yuffie: Bingo.

Naminé: Deal.

(Davis and Naminé stand up, bringing groceries in as a buzzer sounds for the last time)

Nate (VO): Welcome to the final two Ash and Yuffie. The last one to stay in the nest is the HoH for the week. Good luck.

Ash: I'm giving the HoH to you… You're more of a warrior than I.

(Ash stands up, helping Yuffie up)

Yuffie: Thanks.

(They hug)

Nate (VO): Congratulations Yuffie, you are the First Head of Household!

(Ash and Yuffie enter the Kitchen, placing groceries on the table)

Yuffie: Wonder I can look at the HoH room?

Roxas: Door's locked. I tried prior.

Yuffie: Oh Damn. I guess I need to wait for the key.

(Camera pans from the Kitchen, as Houseguests put away their week's worth of groceries, as well as beverages, to the Living area)

Sora: Willing to bet there's going to be a long line for the shower?

Kairi: No kidding. Thank goodness there are two showerheads.

Yuna: Not what you think. One has ice-cold water coming out of it.

Yolei: Hell no!

Rika: Apparently, the plumbing is split. There is the outside shower though, but it's also not a shower.

Kari: Like hell I am going naked in the backyard!

Misty: I don't think anyone is that stupid to stand outside naked outside of a dare!

(Diary room)

Davis: Not even one day has passed, and people are already bitching about the house. It's not meant to be easy with One Million on the line. You will have to suffer for one week to even have a CHANCE to winning the prize. Sure, people will accuse you of playing too hard or giving up food for PB and J and cold showers, but If you don't take the fall, someone else will, and not get thanked for it. We do have food for the week, we don't need to worry about that locked room or the dreaded Big Brother Slop I've heard being talked about. I am curious on that Locked room upstairs… Big Brother did mention the Head of Household room, maybe that's it.

(Sunset Room)

Yuffie: It does feel good to lie down for a second.

Ash: Don't get too comfortable. You might get called for your key soon.

Yuffie: Also maybe some Private time…

(As Ash and Yuffie Cuddle, show goes to a commercial)

(Show comes back from commercial; theme plays, and then fades into Yuffie coming out of the Diary room)

Yuffie: Who wants to see my HoH Room?

(Everyone cheers; they walk up that ever-so-famous spiral staircase)

Yuffie: Ready?

(She opens the door to a room decorated like a Dojo)

Leon: Wow!

(Camera shows pictures of Cid, Aeries, Red XIII, and Barret)

Ash: Friends of yours?

Yuffie: Teammates, actually. We had plenty of adventures together.

Dawn: Did you get mail?

Yuffie: I did.

(A/N: The Letter is in Japanese, but Yuffie will translate in English for reader's sake)

Yuffie: “Dear Yuffie, Things have changed since we've last met and talked. Our World is now safe and we cannot thank you enough for what you've done and the evils that you banished. You  
deserve this break like any warrior does. Give them hell and show them how a Ninja plays Big Brother. We will await you in the Outside World. Signed, Vicent, Cid, Cait, Aeries, Barret, and Red XIII”

Cloud: What did you get in the basket?

Yuffie: Various things, snack food, bath soaps and salts….

Kari: Any special drink?

Yuffie: Yeah, my Sake. Not easy being a warrior.

(Diary room)

Yuffie: I cannot tell them I'm a thief; they'd evict me in a majority vote! I rather have them keep thinking I am a mighty warrior that protected my realm from evils and who-knows-what. I will tell in due time, but now is too soon.

(Back to HoH Room)

Yuna: I'm going to leave you alone, you deserve some thinking time.

Kari: Same.

(Everyone but Ash leaves)

Ash: Can I give some suggestions on people to look out for?

Yuffie: Shoot.

Ash: Leon, Gary, and Davis.

Yuffie: Gary I can understand, but why Davis and Leon?

Ash: Leon's coming on as a strong player, and Davis was eyeballing you… and not in a good way.

Yuffie: Noted. Hey, are you still sore from the HoH comp?

(Said as she reaches for the Bath Salts)

Ash: I like the way you think.

(Yuffie locks the door; screen now shows a Shadowy figure pointing to screens, and Familiar paws and claws adjusting Soundboards and Cameras)

(Scene: Living room)

Sora: Ugh, wish we knew what time it was.

Takato: would be nice to get a clock here.

Leon: No need to tell them, they got microphones around this fucking house!

Roxas: its nighttime anyway, we need to get to sleep. Who knows what Big Brother has planned for tomorrow?

(As they go to sleep, Yuffie and Ash in the HoH room get comfortable)

Ash: This is much better than that twin bed we had.

Yuffie: Indeed. We can finally snuggle without having to worry about either of us falling off the bed!

(Yuffie giggles)

Ash: Big day ahead of us tomorrow…

DAY 2

(As the sun rises on the Big Brother House, Prof. Oak is up with the sun making breakfast for 19 others)

Samuel: Eggs, Bacon, Sausage…

(Camera pans down to the skillet to see Eggs frying and Samuel looking up)

Samuel: Want some?

(Camera pans Diagonal right)

Samuel: Yes, no… Not sure?

(Camera pans left to right)

Samuel: Can't? You're on the Job? Sucks to be you!

(Camera pans up and down)

Samuel: Peppers… Salt and Pepper… Ketchup…

(The Aroma wafts around the house)

Kari: Do I smell Breakfast?

Roxas (sniffing the air): You do.

(10 minutes later, all 20 houseguests are sitting at the HUGE round table)

Cloud: Is it just me or is this table taking up a good half of the room?

Leon: No, it's me too.

Davis: Shut up. 20 people under one roof is not space-conscious you know.

Yuna: Oh, quit fighting you three. We're here for three months, TRY to get along.

Samuel: I don't want to play referee, so CAN IT!

Cloud, Leon, Davis (Unison): Yes, Sir!

(Afterwards, a loud static noise is heard on the Plasma screen in the living area)

Kari: What the shit?

(Houseguests run to the Plasma Screen; it shows a Rotating key, with the caption “Got Key?” before fading to black)

Yuffie: Oh, fuck.

Yuna: What does that mean?

Yuffie: Nominations tomorrow.

Ash: How'd you manage that?

Yuffie: Our keys are “us”. We lose the key; we're out of the house.

Cloud: No one wants to be the first one out.

All (Unison): Agreed.

Big Brother (VO): Yuffie, please go to the Diary Room.

(She does, everyone wonders what the call was for, and not even one minute later, Yuffie comes out with a box in her hands)

Yuffie: Meeting in the Living Room please!

(Time lapse of all 20 Houseguests walking to the Living Area, then Yuffie puts the box down on the table in between the three couches)

Yuffie: Ready?

All (Unison): Ready.

(As Yuffie opens the box, another box appears, with 20 keyholes in it)

Yuffie: Behold the Box of Destiny. Tomorrow, I will place 17 keys in the device. If your name is on a key, you are safe for the week. Each one will go until all keys are pulled. The two without

keys are the ones marked for Eviction. Are we clear?

All (Unison): Yes.

Yuffie: Meeting dismissed.

(Yuffie brings the box to the storage room, as the housemates disperse, Camera shows Ash in the Diary room, fading into a VO)

Ash (VO): This game has turned serious. The Box of Destiny has come into play. I do NOT want to be the first one out and have to leave someone I cherish behind. No one wants to be thefirst one out, no matter how bad they deserve it.

(Camera now shows Cloud and Riku playing Basketball as the theme plays)

“Live... Cause we're living today, Feel the thrill of life, and don't be afraid…”

(Theme fades as announcer plugs Big Brother 3)

Announcer: What will happen when the first Nomination ceremony takes place? Who will Yuffie Nominate and will the veto be used? Find out next time on Big Brother 3!


	2. Getting Adjusted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Houseguests slowly get adjusted to their new home for three months, plus the first Nomination Ceremony.

DISCLAIMER: Pokémon is the property of Nintendo Entertainment Inc, and any other partner companies and/or subsidiaries, All rights reserved. Any challenge to copyright is not intended nor implied. I am simply borrowing characters from the series, all copyright laws apply.

DISCLAIMER: Digimon is the property of Disney Inc, Toei Animations, FOX, and any other partner companies and/or subsidiaries, All rights reserved. Any challenge to copyright is not intended nor implied. I am simply borrowing characters from the series, all copyright laws apply.

DISCLAIMER: Kingdom Hearts is the property of Square Enix Inc, Disney, and any other partner companies and/or subsidiaries, All rights reserved. Any challenge to copyright is not intended nor implied. I am simply borrowing characters from the series, all copyright law applies.

DISCLAIMER: Final Fantasy is the property of Square Enix Inc, and any other partner companies and/or subsidiaries, All rights reserved. Any challenge to copyright is not intended nor implied. I am simply borrowing characters from the series, all copyright law applies.

DISCLAIMER: BIG BROTHER is the property of CBS Inc, Fremantle Media, and any other partner companies and/or subsidiaries, All rights reserved. Any challenge to copyright is not intended nor implied. I am simply borrowing the concept from them. All copyright law applies.

(Cue Dramatic Music)

Announcer (VO): Previously, on Big Brother 3.

(Pastel Purple video plays, as voice over continues)

Announcer: 20 houseguests moved into their new home for three months. They quickly got to know each other, but not without getting close to one another.

(New Scene: The Head of Household competition)

Announcer: The first Head of Household competition; which was both mental and Physical, tested the Houseguests to the breaking point, and beyond.

Samuel: I can't feel my legs!

(Fade effect of teams standing up)

Announcer: After three hours, Yuffie earned the privilege of a private bedroom, with the added task of nominating two of her own for eviction. Who will she nominate? Find out next on Big Brother!

(Rockish theme plays, as the intro shows all 20 houseguests with their names, Theme ends, Title slide shows “Big Brother 3”, and the house drawing glows)

(Flashback, same color as before)

Yuffie: Behold the box of Destiny. Tomorrow, I will place 17 keys in the device. If your name is on a key, you are safe for the week. Each one will go until all keys are pulled. The two without keys are the ones marked for Eviction. Are we clear?

All (Unison): Yes.

Yuffie: Meeting dismissed.

(Yuffie brings the box to the storage room, as the housemates disperse, and shot fades to color)

DAY 2

(Diary Room)

Gary (Fading into VO): The Nominations already? It feels like we just got here. I am hoping that I am safe for the week, or I can win veto to save my ass.

(White Room)

Rika: Big Brother must be playing a joke on us. It's Day two and Nominations already?

Dawn: Look on the bright side. More elbow room, and HOPEFULLY bigger beds.

Takato: Fat chance…

Rika: Can't hurt to wish… I do love cuddling, but not when I'm sleeping!

Takato: How else are two bodies going to fit in a twin bed?

Dawn: Good point.

Nominé: I am wondering what Ash and Yuffie are doing in the HoH Room…

Davis: Do we WANT to know?

Rika: True, but that bed looks comfy, seeing it's a King-sized bed.

Dawn: Well, if one of us wins HoH, we can experience space, and privacy.

(In the HoH room)

Yuffie (Eating Red Vines): So Gary is on the block no matter what.

Ash: Yes, maybe Leon… He has an attitude problem too.

Yuffie: Promise me something Ash-Kun.

Ash: Yes, Yuffie-Chan?

(Yuffie Blushes)

Yuffie: Nice pet name, but If you win HoH, you won't nominate me.

Ash: Wouldn't dream of it. You're one of a kind, and I won't even think of getting rid of you… Riku on the other hand…

Yuffie: Ugh! I can't stand him.

Ash: He'll get his… trust me.

(Ash slowly gives Yuffie a backrub; screen shows the production room with music playing in the background, the diary room is shown on screen, with the screen zooming in with each   
drumbeat, Kari fading into shot)

Kari: I am worried about this nomination ceremony. Granted, I am not in any danger, or at least I think I'm safe for this week. But I fear that one of my friends might get swept under the rug in votes, with no votes to stay. I really hope that isn't the case. I'm already growing to like everyone here, but the game requires us to evict one of our own each week.

(Kari starts to cry)

Kari: I really hope my crush stays in the game… I really like him.

(Screen changes to the bathroom with Yuna and Misty talking strategy)

Yuna: So, Any ideas on who will be nominated?

Misty: No clue, but I think my series is safe… Minus one person we all know who he is.

Yuna: G---

Misty: Yep. I think he will be nominated based on his outbursts from the HoH comp.

(Flashback, Pastel Purple video plays)

Dawn: Way to go, knucklehead!

Gary: I didn't do anything.

(Buzzer sounds again)

Gary: Go to Hell Big Brother!

(Buzzer sounds for 10 seconds)

Kari: You're going to do this all night? You better go inside before you get into more trouble.

Dawn: I'm out; you can argue with Production all you want.

(Dawn stands up, brings in the groceries, also dragging Gary by his Shirt neck)

(Return to Present day)

Misty: Think it'll be a clean sweep for the voting?

Yuna: Is your last name Waterflower?

Misty: Yawa, actually, but people seem to like calling me “Waterflower” based on my Pokémon lineup.

Yuna: I see.

Misty (turning to shower): Keep in mind the plan.

Yuna: Got it!

(As Yuna leaves, Misty starts to disrobe as the scene changes to Yuffie in the HoH Room thinking)

Yuffie: Nominate Gary… Who will be the pawn?

(Knock at the door)

Yuffie: It's open!

(Prof. Oak enters)

Samuel: Can I bug you for a moment?

Yuffie: For you, I have a lifetime of moments.

(Prof. Oak sits down in one of the chairs)

Samuel: I want you to nominate my grandson… Cruel I know, but he has a problem with authority.

Yuffie: With whom aside him?

Samuel: I'm thinking Davis.

Yuffie: I will think about it.

(Commercial break)

(Return from break)

(Scene changes yet again to the Kitchen)

Time: 8PM

Takato: Cooking for 20 people is crazy!

Sora: No kidding.

Leon: But it will get easier and easier down the road.

Tiffa (Setting table): Plus, with people being on PB and J, would make it easier even more.

Riku (Sitting at table): Don't say those three letters at dinner. It's a curse.

Ash (Getting the drinks): One of the last dinners we will have as a group.

Sora: Dinner's up!

(One hour later, Davis is washing the dishes)

Davis (Yawning): When did I wake up?

Rika: About 6 AM, why?

Davis: I'm just drained today. No idea why.

Dawn: Stress? Worried about something?

Davis: Besides the nominations, no.

Takato: Just go to sleep man, we'll finish the dishes.

Davis: Thanks, Takato. I owe you one.

(Davis heads to the Snow room while Takato finishes)

DAY 3

(Time: 2AM, Scene: Sunrise room)

Cloud: *Snoring*

Misty (thinking to herself): Great, I got the snorer. Get some nasal strips will you?

*Misty tosses and turns*

Cloud: *Snoring gets louder*

Misty (to herself): For Fuck's sake!

(She turns cloud over on his back)

Misty: Better.

(Time: 7AM)

Yuffie: Ash, time to get up…

(She pokes his back)

Ash: Five more minutes…

(Yuffie gets her Chilled Water, places it on Ash's neck)

Ash: COLD!

(He awakens to see Yuffie in her Lingerie)

Ash: GAH!

(Yuffie puts her robe on)

Yuffie: Silly! I sleep like this… It feels better.

Ash: Explain that when we're in twin beds again.

Yuffie: Well, how about only when alone?

Ash: Works for me. I'm going to make breakfast.

(Ash gets dressed, and heads down to the kitchen)

(Yuffie changes into one of her secret outfits before the house states their opinions)

(Scene: Kitchen. Ash is at the Stove)

Ash: Fried eggs, Sausage links…

(Aroma wafts around the house as Ash sets the table for 20)

(Sunrise Room)

Yuna: Mmmm…

Sora: Yes, Yuna?

Yuna: Something smells wonderful.

Sora: Thank you.

Yuna: *giggles* I meant breakfast, silly.

Sora: Don't mind if we do!

(Time lapse of all 20 Houseguests sitting down, eating breakfast, and then standing up)

Time: 11AM

(Davis and Naminé are at the Kitchen sink washing the dishes)

Davis: Worried about the nominations?

Naminé: Nah.

(Davis cleans the bowls, plates, and glasses)

Naminé: Missed a spot.

Davis: Where?

(She kisses Davis on the lips)

Naminé: There.

(Scene: Poolside)

Misty: Another couple has been made.

Yuna: Who are the two this time?

Kiari: Davis and Naminé.

Misty: They're cute together.

Kiari: Indeed.

(Rika is washing the Chlorine off hof er under the outside showerhead; Yuna turns her head toward Rika)

Yuna: Is that shower water cold?

Rika: Nah, Room temperature.

Misty: Good, finally the mystery solved.

(Scene changes to Dining room, with some of the guys looking out)

Sora: Yowza, Misty is Hot.

Leon: Kairi is one good looking chick.

(The girls see the onlookers)

Yuna: We have a crowd!

(Girls wave, guys disperse)

(Rika Giggles)

Time: 2PM

(A Box suddenly appears on the kitchen table)

Takato: What is that?

Samuel: Open it man!

(Takato opens the box to find an Atomic Clock)

Cloud: Finally, we will know what time it is in this damn place.

(Cloud hangs the clock near the Backyard door; clock sets itself to 2PM)

Leon: Shall we skip lunch then?

Roxas: Might as well, with it being so close to dinner.

(Group scatters to do household chores)

Time: 4PM

(Leon is cleaning the bathroom)

Leon: 20 people in one house, no wonder this place gets fucking dirty.

(Leon scrubs the sink clean with his gloved hands and a Brillo Pad)

Leon: This won't last long.

(Scene: Kitchen)

(Davis is cleaning the stove, the sink, counters, and the mirror above the sink)

Davis: Think this will become a weekly chore until we get to say… 12 left?

Kari (lugging recycling and garbage to the storage room): And this won't become any lighter anytime soon.

Davis: Let me help you with that.

(Davis helps Kari lug the heavy, bulky bags to storage for the powers that be to take care of it)

Kari: About an hour for Dinner?

(Davis looks at the clock, which shows a time of 4:45PM)

Davis: Yeah, get cleaned up.

(Scene change to Snow room)

Rika (Making one of the four beds): Better get used to doing this…

Leon (Tucking corners of his bed): No shit. 20 people, eight of them in this room alone.

Naminé (Fluffing the pillows of her bed): Will be nice if the beds get removed when people get evicted.

Dawn: Fat chance.

(Time: 5PM, Poolside)

(Riku's cleaning the pool, and adding shock and the other chemicals to balance the pool)

Yolei: Good idea… It might be used come veto.

Riku: Plus, with 20 people, this pool gets dirty fast.

(Inside, Kari and Kiari are cooking dinner)

Kiari: Can you pass the salt please?

Kari: Sure.

(Kari passes Kiari the salt to season their dinner)

Kairi: Ever think about an alliance?

Kari: The K's? Or inviting our roommates?

Kairi: Roxas and Leon? Sure.

Kari: What about leaks?

Kairi: Oooh, forgot about those… It's just us then.

(Time: 5:30)

(Time lapse of all 20 Houseguests sitting down, having chicken stir fry, then standing up, putting silverware, plates, and glasses into the sink)

Sora: Thank you Kairi, Kari.

Kari, Kairi (Unison): Thanks.

Rika: Time to play the waiting game for the bathroom.

Cloud: Ladies first.

Davis: Tiffa's in there at the moment.

(Time lapse of all Houseguests walking into the bathroom, showering and brushing teeth)

(Time: 11PM, all Houseguests begin to sleep)

DAY 4

(Sun rises over the compound)

(Kari passes by Plasma Screen showing “Nominations today”)

(HOH room, time: 7 AM)

Davis: Gary and Leon are my suspicions for this week.

Yuffie: I see.

(Kari Enters)

Kari: Mind if I give my two cents?

Yuffie: Go ahead.

Davis: Good Luck Yuffie.

(Davis leaves)

Kari: Gary definitely. Your pawn is up to you.

Yuffie: How about Davis?

*Yuffie smirks*

Kari: Yeah, but what if he wins Veto?

Yuffie: No chance of it happening.

(Time lapse of all Houseguests talking to Yuffie)

Time: 12PM

Yuffie: Tell the others to wait in the yard.

Misty: got it.

(Misty tells the other 18 to wait in the yard while Yuffie stands in front of the memory wall)

(Diary room)

Yuffie (Fading into a VO): One of my key duties as Head of Household is to nominate two houseguests for eviction. I will take into account what I have been told, although people could have   
been bullshitting me.

(Yuffie stands in silence while picking keys as VO continues)

Yuffie (VO): I do hope I made the right decisions this week.

(Shot now shows Yuffie on her HoH bed, with the Box of Destiny, putting keys in slowly, as yet again, the VO continues)

Yuffie (VO): I also hate to have my ass on the block next week as revenge for putting up people from an alliance, then them being swept under the rug.

(Yuffie ties two keys together, places them in a Red Velvet bag, and places bag in the HoH Dresser)

(Scene: Backyard)

Tiffa (VO): I have confidence I am safe for a while. I trust Yuffie with my heart.

Davis (VO): The plan to get Gary out seems to be working. Yuffie smiled like the Cheshire Cat when I mentioned his name and the word “eviction” in the same sentence.

Ash (VO): I know my lover will listen to me; we were there when the shit went down.

(Yuffie sticks her head into the backyard)

Yuffie: Please report to the Kitchen table for the nomination ceremony!

(Fade to all 20 Houseguests sitting at the table)

(Yuffie stands up)

Yuffie: This is the first nomination ceremony. Before you are 17 keys in the Box of Destiny; I will pull out the first key, read the name on it. That person is safe. We will continue to pull keys 

until none are left. The two without keys are nominated for the week. I will pull the first key.

(Suspenseful music plays as the first key is pulled)

Yuffie: Yuna, you are safe.

Yuna: Thank you, Yuffie.

(Yuna puts key around her neck, pulls the next key)

Yuna: Rika, you are safe.

Rika: Thanks.

(Rika bows toward Yuffie, then pulls next key)

Rika: Takato, you are safe.

Takato: Thanks Yuffie.

(Takato pulls the next key)

Takato: Dawn, you are safe.

Dawn: Thank you Yuffie.

(Dawn places key around her neck, pulls next)

Dawn: Davis, you are safe.

(Davis smile as he places key around his neck, pulls next Key)

Davis: Nominé, you are safe.

Nominé: Domo Arrigato.

(Nominé places key around her neck, pulls the next key)

Nominé: Kairi, you are safe.

Kairi: Thanks.

(She places her key around her neck, pulls the next key)

Kairi: Samuel, you are safe.

Samuel: Many thanks.

(Samuel places his key around his neck, pulls the next key from the device)

Samuel: Tiffa, you're safe.

Tiffa: Thank you.

(Tiffa bows, places key around her neck; pulls the next key)

Tiffa: Misty, you are safe.

Misty: Thank you Yuffie.

(Misty places key around her neck, pulls the next key)

Misty: Cloud, you are safe.

(Cloud grins, bows to Yuffie, pulls the next key)

Cloud: Keyblade bearer, you are safe.

Sora: Thanks.

(Sora places key around his neck, pulls the next key)

Sora: Roxas, you are safe.

Roxas: Thanks.

(Roxas pulls the next key as he puts his own around his neck)

Roxas: Riku, you are safe.

Riku: Thank you.

(Riku places key around his neck, pulls next key)

Riku: Yolei, you are safe.

Yolei: Thanks.

(Yolei mimics Riku's action)

Yolei: Ash, you are safe.

Ash: Thanks.

(Camera shows Kari, Gary, and Leon without keys)

(Ash places his key around his neck, and places his hand on the final key)

Ash: Ready?

Kari, Gary, Leon: Yes.

(Ash pulls the final key slowly, as the suspenseful music gets more involved)

Ash: Kari, you are safe.

Kari: Thanks Yuffie.

(Leon and Gary sit without keys)

(Yuffie stands up)

Yuffie: I nominated you Leon and Gary for eviction, solely based on your actions during the HoH competition, and basically pissing off Big Brother. Both of you can win the veto to save either of yourselves. This meeting is adjourned.

(Diary room)

Gary (Fading into VO): I knew my actions would come back and bite me in the ass. I guess I never really outgrew my rebellious self. The Veto is mine! I will save myself, and force Yuffie to make an on-the-spot nomination two days from now.

(Theme plays as the screen shows the houseguests standing up from the table, hugging each other)

“Live… `cause we're living Today, feel the thrill of life, and don't be afraid…”

(Theme fades when Announcer comes up as VO)

Announcer: Yuffie has nominated Gary and Leon for eviction. Who will win the Power of Veto and veto one of Yuffie's nominees and who will she nominate if the power is used? Find out next time on Big Brother 3!


	3. First Veto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first Veto competition is held. Who will win it and will they use this power to change the nominations?

DISCLAIMER: Pokémon is the property of Nintendo Entertainment Inc, and any other partner companies and/or subsidiaries, all rights reserved. Any challenge to copyright is not intended nor implied. I am simply borrowing characters from the series, all copyright laws apply.

DISCLAIMER: Digimon is the property of Disney Inc, Toei Animations, FOX, and any other partner companies and/or subsidiaries, all rights reserved. Any challenge to copyright is not intended nor implied. I am simply borrowing characters from the series, all copyright laws apply.

DISCLAIMER: Kingdom Hearts is the property of Square Enix Inc, Disney, and any other partner companies and/or subsidiaries, all rights reserved. Any challenge to copyright is not intended nor implied. I am simply borrowing characters from the series, all copyright law applies.

DISCLAIMER: Final Fantasy is the property of Square Enix Inc, and any other partner companies and/or subsidiaries, all rights reserved. Any challenge to copyright is not intended nor implied. I am simply borrowing characters from the series, all copyright law applies.

DISCLAIMER: BIG BROTHER is the property of CBS Inc, Fremantle Media, and any other partner companies and/or subsidiaries, all rights reserved. Any challenge to copyright is not intended nor implied. I am simply borrowing the concept from them. All copyright law applies.

For reference, here are the ages of the Houseguests.  
Ash: 26

Misty: 25

Gary: 26

Samuel Oak: 60

Dawn: 25

Davis: 29

Kari: 29

Yolei: 23

Rika: 22

Takato: 21

Roxas: 21

Kairi: 22

Sora: 22

Naminé: 22

Yuffie: 25

Leon: 31

Cloud: 30

Yuna: 26

Tifa: 47

Riku: 26

(Cue Dramatic Music)

Announcer (VO): Previously, on Big Brother 3...

(Pastel Purple video plays, as voice over continues)

Announcer: The first nomination ceremony took place.

Ash: Kari, you are safe.

Kari: Thanks Yuffie.

(Leon and Gary sit without keys)

(Yuffie stands up)

Yuffie: I nominated you Leon and Gary for eviction, solely based on your actions during the HoH competition, and basically pissing off Big Brother. Both of you can win the veto to save either   
of yourselves. This meeting is adjourned.

Announcer (VO): Yuffie has nominated Gary and Leon for eviction. Will the veto be won, and will either Leon or Gary be saved, and who will Yuffie nominate in their place? Find out next on Big Brother!

(Rockish theme plays, as the intro shows all 20 Houseguests with their names, Theme ends, Title slide shows “Big Brother 3”, and the house drawing glows)

DAY 4

5PM

(All houseguests hug each other, mainly Gary and Leon)

(Diary room)

Gary (fading into a VO): Figures. I want to be wrong about this kind of shit.

(Shot of Gary walking outside to the backyard, as his VO continues)

Gary: Luckily, the veto is tomorrow, and hopefully I can win the thing and sweep Yuffie's plan to get rid of me under the rug. Fingers crossed.

(Scene change to HoH Room with Ash and Yuffie dancing)

Yuffie: We did it! We did it!

Ash: Now, we have to win the veto to make sure he goes home.

Yuffie: Or make sure the pawn wins.

Ash: That too.

(Ash twirls Yuffie around)

Yuffie: You dance divinely.

Ash: You too my loves.

(Ash dips Yuffie, scene change to Gary sulking in the Hammock, with Dawn cuddling him)

Dawn: Feeling defeated?

Gary: Very.

Dawn: You have the veto tomorrow though.

Gary: True, but who would save my ass?

Dawn: I would sugs.

Gary: Thanks, but someone other than my bedmate.

Dawn: Not even other people from your series will save you?

Gary: Ash definitely not. Misty is a question mark, but Gramps should.

Dawn: Even after the HoH scene?

Gary: People are still talking about that?

Dawn: First impressions last a lifetime.

Gary: I think it's time for me to do something worthless. Beg for votes.

Dawn: Best of luck.

(Shot now shows production room, with Nate behind the Scenes adjusting soundboards and mixers, then shot changes yet again to the Sunset room)

Roxas: Whom are you voting for this week?

Kari: Gary, dumb question.

Rika: Deffo, Gary.

(Gary knocks on the Sunset Bedroom door)

Sora: It's open!

(Gary enters)

Rika: Ah, Gary. We were just talking about you.

Gary: My ass is safe this week, right?

Kari: Yes. Leon is going home.

Gary: Cool beans. See you soon.

(Gary leaves, Sora chuckles lightly)

Sora: Poor, poor, soul.

Kari: I know. He's a rank five moron.

Rika: I bet you it will be a landslide to evict his ass.

Sora: No doubt.

(Pan effect to Kitchen, with Ash and Yolei cooking at the oven)

Yolei: Ash, can you pass the Pepper please?

Ash: With pleasure.

(Ash hands Yolei the Pepper)

Yolei: Voting with the crowd?

Ash: Yes. Gary is getting the boot.

Yolei: Aren't you worried that you might be backdoored?

Ash: A bit, but I trust Yuffie.

Yolei: Wonder what the veto will be?

Ash: Who knows? Let's worry about it when it gets here. Now, we eat.

(No sooner than Ash says that, the rest of the house sits down at the dinner table)

Leon: Who fixed the dinner tonight?

Yolei: It was me this time.

Naminé: It was scrumptious. Thanks.

(Naminé smiles at Yolei, she nods in return)

Riku: Isn't the veto tomorrow?

Tifa: Yes, shall get rested up, in case it's a physical?

Leon: Sounds like a plan.

(Fade effect of the Houseguests eating and putting the dirty dishes in the sink)

Rika: I'll get the dishes this time.

Samuel: Thanks.

Ash: Have fun Rika. Don't forget gloves to prevent dishpan hands.

Rika: Dishpan hands?

Ash: Dry, pruny hands when you've washed dishes too long.

Rika: YIPE! Not fun at all.

Dawn: Gloves are in the drawer.

(Housemates disband to change into Pajamas or to go to the bathroom, Rika walks to the sink, grimacing in disgust, puts gloves on)

Time: 9:45PM

Rika: When people get on slop, this will be a bit easier to take care of, minus the caked-on mess.

(She growls, Takato overhears)

Takato: Frustrated?

Rika: Yeah. Some of this stuff's hard to get off the plate!

Takato: Let me help you. Doing dishes for 20 people isn't quite time-productive.

(Takato also puts on some dishwashing gloves, but snaps the glove on his wrist)

Takato: OUCH!

Rika *giggling*: Thanks for the help.

Takato: Don't mention it.

(In the bathroom, Dawn is fixing her hair)

Dawn: That's nice of him.

Davis *in the shower*: Nice of whom?

Dawn: Takato.

Davis: Doing what?

Dawn: Helping Rika with the dishes.

(Davis backs into the hot water faucet, making him flinch)

Davis: *flinches* I thought you just said Takato is helping Rika with the dishes.

Dawn: I did!

Davis: Wait until that slop junk gets into play. Just imagine the smell of it, let alone the taste.

Dawn: Think it'll be bad?

Davis: We'll just have to wait and see.

(Davis turns off the Shower, dries off)

Davis: Can you hand me the bathrobe please?

(Dawn does so, Scene change to Sunrise room)

Riku: Think the Veto tomorrow will be Mental?

Cloud: ALL competitions are mental man!

Misty: Wrong kind of Mental. Riku means the type that needs you to think, not the crazy type.

Cloud: Smartass.

Tiffa: Can it. Not her fault that world has a double meaning.

(Prof. Oak is sound asleep ignoring the bickering)

Cloud: Samuel has the right idea.

Tifa: Night everyone!

(Tifa turns the room lights off and the Night vision clicks on)

DAY 5

Time: 7AM

(Takato is seen making Breakfast prior to players being picked for the Veto)

Takato: Hey Tiffa, pass the pepper.

Tifa: Sure thing. I bet six people are going to need the energy if they want to win the competition later today.

Takato: Hopefully you know who doesn't win the Veto.

Tifa: You want him gone, right?

(Takato seasons the Hash browns and eggs)

Takato: Yes. Don't know how he made it past interviews.

(Tiffa is seen making fried eggs)

Tifa: Let's get this on the table while it's still hot.

Takato: Yes, Let's.

(Takato and Tifa place Breakfast on the table, fade effect of all 20 houseguests sitting down, eating Breakfast; and then walking to their respective bedrooms to change)

Time: 11AM

(Scene: HoH Room)

Davis: Good luck in the competition, Yuffie.

Yuffie: Thanks.

Kari: Think Big Brother will be nice and have an easy competition to open the season?

Yuffie: We can only see, Kari, we can only See.

(Commercial Break)

(Back from Commercial)

(Yuffie comes out of the DR with a bag in her hand)

Yuffie: It's time to pick players for the Veto!

(Houseguests gather in the Living Area, with Leon and Gary in the Red Nomination chairs)

Yuffie: This week, we play our first Veto Competition!

(Houseguests cheer and clap)

Yuffie: The Head of Household, the two nominees and three other houseguests via random draw will compete this week. Would the nominees please join me?

(Leon and Gary join Yuffie in front of the plasma screen, showing a globe spinning around on a Red backdrop)

Yuffie: Since I am HoH, I pick first.

(Yuffie reaches into the bag, and pulls out a pea marker)

Yuffie: Sora.

Rika: Go Keyblade bearer!

(Sora stands next to Yuffie, Leon pulls from the satchel)

Leon: Dawn.

Misty: You go Twinleaf!

(Dawn smiles as she stands up and stands next to Leon)

Yuffie: Gary?

(Gary looks away as he reaches into the satchel picking out a name)

Gary: Riku.

(Housemates applauds as Riku gives Gary a playful noogie)

Yuffie: I need a host for this competition, and I choose…

(Yuffie looks at the houseguests on the couches)

Yuffie: Naminé!

(Houseguests cheer and hug Naminé)

Yuffie: Big Brother will let us know when it is time for the competition.

(Houseguests disperse to do chores)

Time: 2PM

(Scene: Kitchen)

Davis: For 20 people, we're a messy bunch.

Ash: No kidding.

(Davis is cleaning the sink with a sponge and soap water, Ash is cleaning the counter tops)

Davis: How can one room get so dirty if we only use it for eating?

Ash: Be glad you're not on bed sheet duty, or worse, Bathroom duty.

Davis: Good point.

(Scene: Bathroom)

Cloud: Soap Scum…

Riku: Try hot water?

Cloud: I am!

Riku: Scrub harder or use a cleaner.

Cloud: Noted. I will be glad when tomorrow gets here…Eviction day.

Riku: One less person to clean after. That will be nice.

Cloud: let's continue cleaning, and stop chatting.

(Scene: Sunrise room)

Yuna: Tuck and fold…

(Sora is cleaning the one-way glass)

Tifa: Anyone else hate chore day?

Samuel: Who else will clean this house?

Tifa: Good point.

Sora: Any ETA on the veto comp?

Samuel: Any time now.

Tifa: I'm getting bored, I want that veto comp to get here, and we need entertainment. It's boring here just chatting and playing basketball.

(Commercial Break)

(Return from Break, Yuffie is coming out of the Diary Room)

Yuffie: It's time to play the Veto Competition!

(Yuffie walks to the Living Room, with all houseguests taking their respective seats)

Yuffie: Would the players of the Veto competition please join me?

(Riku, Gary, Sora, Dawn, and Leon stand at their respective places; Yuffie begins to read from the card)

Yuffie: Big Brother has provided you with outfits to compete in this week's veto competition. Naminé will give you further instructions when the houseguests are in the backyard.

(Scene change to the Backyard, which is decorated with Baskets, tall Bunnies, Eggs, and Marshmallow candies)

Naminé: Welcome to the first veto competition, “Scrambled Eggs”!

(Houseguests are dressed up like Oompa Loompa rejects, with Green Wigs, Green shorts and suspenders, with Orange shirts on, claps, whoops and hollers as Naminé continues to read from the card)

Naminé: Each team of two has just One minute to find an egg, and place it on the podium. Be careful, some eggs are rotten, and will contain nothing. Some will contain a slip with a number on it. When all players have an egg, the contents will be revealed and the competition will be over. Are you ready to be “Egg-cited”?

(Houseguests cheer)

Naminé: When Big Brother sounds the whistle, the completion will start. Oh, by the way… the pattern on the egg does not reflect on what is inside. Good luck houseguests!

(Whistle sound, houseguests scramble)

Sora: Of course, eggs will be in the bushes…

(Diary room)

Dawn (Fading into a VO): I need this veto to keep the nominations the same. If Leon or Gary wins, they'll take their selves off the block.

(Screen shows the Houseguests scrambling for the eggs, Gary surfaces with one and cracks it on the podium)

Gary: Number!

Naminé: You cannot get another egg. Please stand by.

(Time left: 1:30)

Yuffie: Found one!

(She runs to her podium to find a slip of paper in her egg)

Naminé: Please stand by to see what you have won.

Sora: Got one!

(Sora strolls to his podium, only to find the egg empty)

Naminé: Rotten egg! Pick another!

(Leon carries his egg on his shoulders, and cracks it)

Leon: Got it!

Naminé: Congrats Leon.

(Time left: One minute)

Sora: Got another one!

(Sora cracks egg to find a slip of paper)

Sora: Finally.

Dawn: I got one too!

(She cracks her egg open to find a piece of paper)

Naminé: Just Riku needs to find an egg with paper in it.

Riku (searching frantically): How much time left?

Naminé: 30 seconds!

Riku: SHIT!

(Riku digs one out from the bushes, finds a slip of paper on his, Big Brother blows the whistle)

Naminé: It's time to trade in for the prizes!

(She makes her way to a board with numbers one through twelve showing)

Naminé: There were 20 eggs in the contest; some were rotten, as some of you found out. Gary, since you find your egg first, what is your number?

Gary: 6.

(Naminé removes the cover for 6, it shows “Games”)

Naminé: Congratulations houseguests, you now have board games to play, and a poker set. Games will be on a weekly rotation.

(Diary room)

Gary: Not what I wanted, but hopefully these games will put me in the good side of the other houseguests.

(Shot pans back to the Competition)

Naminé: Yuffie?

Yuffie: 11.

(Naminé removes the cover, revealing “Suit”)

Naminé: Congratulations Yuffie, you won a custom fit, Bunny Suit to wear for an entire week!

(Other houseguests Chuckle)

Naminé: Leon?

Leon: 2.

Naminé: Congratulations Leon, you have won the Power of Veto!

Leon: Alright.

Naminé: Sora, Dawn, and Riku, please reveal your numbers.

Sora: 5.

Dawn: 9.

Riku: 4.

Naminé: Sora, you have won a Slop pass! It will allow you to eat food for the entire week if you're a have-not for the week. Dawn, you have won $5,000! Congratulations! Finally, Riku... Sorry, you're on slop for the rest of the week.

Riku: Darn it!

(Naminé places the veto around Leon's neck)

Leon: Thank you.

(Pan Effect to the houseguests entering from the backyard, with the shot showing a pan of Slop and with bowls, filled to the brim with Slop and spoon)

Dawn: Hey guys, get over here!

(The other housemates from the Living room join Dawn and the rest to look at the atrocity that is on the table)

Ash: So that's the slop I heard so much about…

Riku: I'm on it for Two days, plus with only water to drink.

Kari: Ouch!

Davis: Tough luck. Enjoy that.

(Riku walks away eating his bowl of slop with a grimace on his face)

Cloud: It can't be that bad, could it?

Yolei: Hope we never find out.

(Commercial break)

(Back from Break)

DAY 6

Time: 12PM

(All the houseguests are outside, Leon is shown coming out of the Diary room, he walks to the Memory wall, placing the medallion around his neck, and looking at the wall, shot changes to   
Yuffie sitting in her Pink Bunny suit, with her voiceover)

Yuffie (VO): If he uses the veto on himself, I'm putting Davis up as the pawn. Everyone still remembers Gary mouthing off.

(Shot changes to Samuel)

Samuel (VO): I really hate to vote out my own grandson, but if it's what the house wants, they'll get some quiet.

(Again, shot changes to Cloud)

Cloud (VO) : I know Leon will use the Veto on him, but the wildcard is truly Yuffie.

(Leon walks to the backyard door; screen comes up, peeks outside)

Leon: It's time for the Veto Ceremony.

(Fade effect of all Houseguests sitting in their respective seats, Leon standing in front of the TV monitor)

Leon: This is the Veto Ceremony. I have the power to Veto one of the nominees. To make this short, I will use the Veto on myself. Yuffie, as I have vetoed one of your nominations, you must   
name a replacement nominee.

(Leon moves to a sofa, Yuffie still in her rabbit suit stands up)

Yuffie: You placed me in a rough spot Leon… Davis, I'm sorry.

Davis: It's okay.

(He moves to the chair Leon was on, Leon moves to where he was before)

Leon: This veto ceremony is adjourned.

(Leon closes the Veto medallion container, shot goes to half speed with Davis in the Diary room fading into the shot)

Davis: Knew it would happen. I get nominated, but I'm assuming I'm the pawn and will be safe this week. I trust my alliance and this house, not that I have a choice.

(Shot changes to Gary still smiling and being hugged by his housemates, Fades into Diary room)

Gary: Damn it Leon! I'm gone for sure!

(Shot once again changes to Davis and Gary being hugged, as the Announcer promotes the next Episode, as the theme song plays)

“Live, `cause we're living today… Be part of the chain…”

Announcer: Who will be evicted from the Big Brother House…Davis or Gary? And who will win the coveted Head of Household? Find out on the Next Episode of Big Brother!


	4. First Eviction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first Eviction takes place. Who will get the boot?

DISCLAIMER: Pokémon is the property of Nintendo Entertainment Inc, and any other partner companies and/or subsidiaries, all rights reserved. Any challenge to copyright is not intended nor implied. I am simply borrowing characters from the series, all copyright laws apply.

DISCLAIMER: Digimon is the property of Disney Inc, Toei Animations, FOX, and any other partner companies and/or subsidiaries, all rights reserved. Any challenge to copyright is not intended nor implied. I am simply borrowing characters from the series, all copyright laws apply.

DISCLAIMER: Kingdom Hearts is the property of Square Enix Inc, Disney, and any other partner companies and/or subsidiaries, all rights reserved. Any challenge to copyright is not intended nor implied. I am simply borrowing characters from the series, all copyright law applies.

DISCLAIMER: Final Fantasy is the property of Square Enix Inc, and any other partner companies and/or subsidiaries, all rights reserved. Any challenge to copyright is not intended nor implied. I am simply borrowing characters from the series, all copyright law applies.

DISCLAIMER: BIG BROTHER is the property of CBS Inc, Fremantle Media, and any other partner companies and/or subsidiaries, all rights reserved. Any challenge to copyright is not intended nor implied. I am simply borrowing the concept from them. All copyright law applies.

For reference, here are the ages of the Houseguests.

Ash: 26

Misty: 25

Gary: 26

Samuel Oak: 60

Dawn: 25

Davis: 29

Kari: 29

Yolei: 23

Rika: 22

Takato: 21

Roxas: 21

Kairi: 22

Sora: 22

Naminé: 22

Yuffie: 25

Leon: 31

Cloud: 30

Yuna: 26

Tiffa: 47

Riku: 26

(Cue Dramatic Music)

Announcer (VO): Previously, on Big Brother…

(Pastel purple video plays recapping the previous days, voice-over continues)

Announcer: The first power of veto was played and claimed.

Naminé: Congratulations, Leon! You have won the power of veto!

Announcer: Leon used the veto to save himself from the chopping block.

Leon: I have decided to use the veto on myself.

Announcer: Yuffie was forced to make a replacement nominee.

Yuffie: Davis, I'm sorry.

Announcer: Who will be the first one evicted and who will win the next HoH? Find out NOW on Big Brother!

(Shot of Yuffie Hopping toward the camera in her bunny suit)

(Rockish theme plays, as the intro shows all 20 houseguests with their names, Theme ends, Title slide shows “Big Brother 3”, and the house drawing glows, with the audience clapping  
behind Nate)

Nate: Welcome to a special live Edition of Big Brother. I'm Nate, and the first eviction is upon us.

(Nate turns to another camera)

Nate: First, we have business to attend to. We have Tai Kamiya and family. Doing okay Tai?

Tai: Indeed; cheering on my sister and my crest buddy, Davis.

Nate: Davis was a replacement nominee made on the spot due to Leon using the veto. How will you feel if Davis is the first one to go tonight?

Tai: Disappointed. How can he be the child of Miracles if he goes out first?

Nate: Good point. Are you worried about your sister or your buddy getting on slop?

Tai: A Bit. I hate to see both of their reactions to that junk.

Nate: Keep cheering Davis and Kari on. We also have May, Gary's sister with us tonight. May, your brother is on the block due to his actions on the first night. What is your reaction to that?

May: I'm disappointed. Gary needs to act his age, not his shoe size!

(Audience laughs)

Nate: Are you aware he might be the first one to leave the house tonight, empty-handed?

May: Very. He's going to get a massive nagging from the entire family if he does accomplish that “feat”.

Nate: Cheer him on; we'll be with you soon.

May: Alright!

(Nate makes his way to the bench beside a plasma screen with the show's logo)

Nate: What went on in the house the past few days? Watch this.

(Flash, pastel purple video plays, the veto ceremony is shown)

Leon: This is the Veto Ceremony. I have the power to Veto one of the nominees. To make this short, I will use the Veto on myself. Yuffie, as I have vetoed one of your nominations, you must  
name a replacement nominee.

(Leon moves to a sofa, Yuffie still in her rabbit suit stands up)

Yuffie: You placed me in a rough spot Leon… Davis, I'm sorry.

Davis: It's okay.

(He moves to the chair Leon was on, Leon moves to where he was before)

Leon: This veto ceremony is adjourned.

(Flash back to color and the Studio)

Nate: Will the first Houseguest evicted be Davis, the Season 2 Leader from Digimon? Or Gary; Ash's rival from Pallet town? Find out after the break.

(Audience claps, show goes to commercial)

(Back from Break)

DAY 6

Time: 2PM

(Davis is in the Diary room, fading into a VO)

Davis: I'm not worried about being nominated this round. The house is still drawn on getting Gary out, and making the house a quieter and better place.

(Davis is seen in the shot getting hugs as the VO continues)

Davis: Plus, no more complaining from Girth Boy.

(Shot changes to the White room showing Leon unpacking, but Davis packing his bags)

Kari: Dodged that bullet, didn't you Leon?

Leon: Yeah, but what comes around goes around. I might be up again in the future.

Naminé: True, but that's the future. We'll worry about this week.

Davis (stuffing a duffel bag with his belongings): Yep. Either way you slice this, the house will be a bit emptier and quieter after tonight.

Naminé: Indeed.

(Naminé hugs Davis)

Naminé: Best of luck.

Davis: Thanks.

(In the Kitchen, Riku is still eating his slop)

Kari: One more day of that.

Riku: Least Big Brother allows me to spice it up a bit with cinnamon and hot sauce.

Kari: Nice to know we can attempt to add flavor to it.

Riku: But water, has to be just water. No flavor added to it.

Kari: Like Jail food?

Riku: Never been, don't want to go. Just hope you don't get on this junk. It drains you.

Kari: Thanks for the notice.

(Scene change to outside, Leon and Cloud are lifting weights)

Leon: What a wild first week, eh Cloud?

Cloud: No kidding. Riku being on slop, Yuffie being forced to wear that bunny suit… Something tells me this season won't be EASY.

Leon: With one mil on the line, did you expect it to be a fucking CAKEWALK?

Cloud: Not at all, but the game has just started. Who knows what else we have to do or what we will eat.

Leon: Still voting out Girth Boy?

Cloud: You know it. He's a royal ass.

Leon: No alliance needed for this round. I heard the house is gunning for him, and want him GONE. He seems like a weak player.

Cloud: So it's a plan? Get the weak players out, so we have the REAL contenders left?

Leon: Let's make it happen!

(Commercial break)

(Return from Commercial, Audience claps, Nate is standing in front of a bench with a monitor on a stand beside him, showing the houseguests on the sofas dressed in Casual/Semi Casual  
clothes, Davis and Gary on the nomination chairs)

Nate: Welcome Back to Big Brother 3. The first live eviction is about to take place. But first, let's talk to the reigning HoH, Yuffie.

(Turns to the Monitor, Nate appears in the HoH Room on the plasma screen)

Nate: How are you doing Yuffie?

Yuffie: I'm fine, but scared.

Nate: Keep in mind, the other houseguests cannot hear you; feel free to speak your mind.

(Screen shows the houseguests in the living room laughing, smiling, and having a great time)

Nate: Why Davis as a replacement nominee?

Yuffie: First name that popped in my head.

Nate: What was your reaction to having to wear that bunny suit for a week, and this is your last day of wearing that.

Yuffie: State of Shock. But, it adds humor to the game, and we have to laugh sometime!

Nate: One final question. Who do you want to see leave tonight?

Yuffie: Gary. He messed up totally during night one.

Nate: Thank you, you may now return with the other houseguests.

Yuffie: Thanks!

(Shot shows Yuffie leaving the HoH room, and her sitting down on the sofa with the other Houseguests)

Nate: It's time to vote in the First eviction of the summer. Let's talk to the houseguests.

(Nate turns to the monitor; he appears on the plasma screen in the Living Room)

Nate: Good Evening Houseguests!

Houseguests: Good Evening Nate!

Nate: How's everyone doing tonight?

Naminé: We're alright.

Nate: Nice to hear Naminé. Davis!

Davis: Yes?

Nate: First week in, and you're on the block as a replacement. Are you nervous at all?

Davis: Not at all! I'm calm as can be.

Nate: Good luck to you tonight. Oh Yuffie?

Yuffie: Yes?

Nate: That Bunny suit looks good on you. Like the bows in the ears.

Yuffie: You like it?

Nate: Marvelous. Why did Ash pick you to be the first HoH and not him?

Yuffie: He had a feeling that I could stay up all night, due to my past adventures and due to him being a child at the time couldn't spend so many nights up until 3AM.

Nate: Is she correct, Ash?

Ash: Indeed. Plus, she looks like the type that could kick my ass easily!

(Audience chuckles)

Nate: It is time for tonight's live vote. Keep in mind the two Nominees, Gary and Davis are not permitted to vote, neither is the HoH, Yuffie. One at a time, you will walk into the Diary room  
and cast your vote to EVICT. Yolei, you are first.

(Yolei makes her way to the Diary room)

Nate: Yolei has kept to herself the entire week. How will she vote?

(Yolei sits down)

Nate: Hello Yolei.

Yolei: Hello Nate.

Nate: Please cast your vote to evict now.

Yolei: I vote to Evict Gary.

Nate: Thank you. You may now join the rest of your housemates.

(Yolei stands; Kari makes her way to the diary room)

Nate: Kari has sided with Kiari from Kingdom Hearts. Will she vote along her?

(Kari sits down)

Nate: Hello Kari.

Kari: Hello.

Nate: Please cast your vote now.

Kari: I gladly vote to evict Girth Boy.

Nate: Thanks. You can join your housemates.

(Kari stands; Rika is making her way to the diary room)

Nate: Just to be clear, "Girth Boy" is Gary's Nickname. Rika has so far not been aligned to anyone in the house. How will she vote?

(Rika sits in the chair)

Nate: Greetings Rika. Please cast your vote now.

Rika: I vote to evict Gary.

Nate: Thanks.

(Rika Stands, Takato makes his way through the soundproof hallway)

Nate: Takato has a showmance with Rika. Will he vote alongside his girlfriend?

(Takato sits)

Nate: Hello Takato; please cast your vote to evict now.

Takato: I Vote to evict Gary Oak.

Nate: Thanks, you can join the rest.

(Shot now shows Prof. Oak walking in the hallway passing Takato)

Nate: Prof. Oak has remained quiet about his voting. Will he vote out his own flesh and blood?

(Samuel sits on the chair)

Nate: Good Evening Sam.

Samuel: Evening Nate.

Nate: Please cast your vote to evict now.

Samuel: I vote to evict Gary.

Nate: Thank you.

(Samuel leaves; Ash passes him the soundproof hall)

Nate: Ash has been Gary's rival since the age of 12. Will he seek this opportunity to evict Gary?

(Ash sits down in the chair)

Nate: Good Evening Ash.

Ash: Evening.

Nate: Please cast your vote to evict now.

Ash: It is with great pleasure I vote to evict Gary “Girth Boy” Oak.

Nate: Thanks, you may join the others.

(Ash stands up, enters the soundproof hallway, High-fives Misty as she makes her way to the Diary room)

Nate: Like other houseguests, Misty has kept her vote to herself. Will she vote with Ash?

(Misty sits down)

Nate: Hello, Misty.

Misty: Greetings.

Nate: Please cast your vote to evict now.

Misty: I vote to evict Girth Boy.

Nate: Thanks. You can join the others.

(Misty stands up, enters that hallway, and Cloud enters the Diary room)

Nate: Evening Cloud.

Cloud: Salutations!

Nate: What is your vote this Evening?

Cloud: I vote to evict Gary.

Nate: Thanks. You can join your fellow houseguests.

(Cloud stands, High-fives Tifa, she enters the Diary room)

Tifa: Evening.

Nate: Evening. Please cast your vote to evict.

Tifa: I vote to evict Gary.

Nate: Thanks. You can join the others.

(Screen behind Nate shows Tifa walking past Leon as he enters the Diary room)

Nate: Its official, with 9 votes to evict, Gary will be the first one to leave the house tonight. Let's see how the rest of the house votes.

(Leon sits down and crosses his legs in the chair)

Nate: Evening Leon.

Leon: How do you do?

Nate: I am fine. Please cast your vote to evict.

Leon: I vote to evict Gary.

Nate: Thank you.

(Leon stands up, enters that soundproof hall, Yuna takes his place in the chair)

Yuna: I vote to evict Gary.

Nate: Didn't need me to ask. You can join your fellow housemates.

(Yuna leaves, Dawn enters)

Nate: Dawn is Gary's partner. Will she do the unthinkable?

(Dawn sits down)

Nate: Good Evening.

Dawn: Good Evening.

Nate: Please vote now.

Dawn: With a heavy heart, I vote to evict Gary.

Nate: Thanks.

(Dawn stands; Sora is seen on the screen behind Nate, he sits down in the chair)

Sora: Evening.

Nate: Please vote now.

Sora: I vote to evict Girth Boy.

Nate: Thanks, you can join the others.

(Sora stands, Riku takes his place)

Riku: Good Evening.

Nate: Evening. Please cast your vote to evict now.

Riku: I vote to Evict Gary.

Nate: Thanks, you can join your other housemates.

(Riku passes Naminé in the hall)

Nate: Naminé's boyfriend is on the block. Will she save him from the threat of eviction?

(Naminé sits, brushes hair out of her eyes)

Nate: Good Evening.

Naminé: Evening.

Nate: Please cast your vote.

Naminé: I vote to evict Gary.

Nate: Thanks.

(Naminé passes Kairi in the hallway)

Nate: Kairi has a secret alliance with Kari from Digimon. Will she make it full circle?

(Kairi sits down)

Nate: Good Evening.

Kairi: Good Evening.

Nate: Please vote now.

Kairi: I vote to evict Gary.

Nate: Thanks. You may now join the others.

(Shot goes full screen, Kairi walks to the sofa to sit down, shot now shows Nate, the Audience, and the monitor)

Nate: Let's reveal the results to the houseguests.

(Full screen shot of the Living room from behind the Nomination chairs, Nate appears on the plasma screen)

Nate: Houseguests! I have the results of the voting. The person who has been evicted has only a few moments to say their goodbyes, gather their things, and walk out the front door.

(Full screen shot of Nate looking into the Monitor)

Nate: By a vote of 17 to zero...

(Houseguests gasp and whisper, shot goes full Screen to show Gary and Davis)

Nate: …Gary, you have been evicted from the Big Brother house.

(Gary stands up, hugs everyone)

Samuel: See you on the outside.

Gary: Thanks Gramps.

(Gary walks to the Kitchen, camera follows him to the entry way, shot now shows Gary picking up his bags)

Gary: Bye everyone!

Houseguests: Bye!

(Gary walks out the front door, through the Breezeway, and opens the door in his face)

Gary: OW!

(Gary walks outside the house, holding his nose, and waving to the Audience, as he makes his way to Nate, shaking his hand; Shot now shows the houseguests gathering around the  
Memory Wall)

Dawn: Damn, 17 to Zero…

Riku: Can't get more unanimous than that!

(Gary's picture goes black and white, shot now changes to Gary and Nate about to begin the interview)

Nate: How are you doing, Gary?

Gary: Not too well.

Nate: Do you have an idea why you are out here tonight?

Gary: My anger issue from night one.

Nate: Do you think if you had not yelled out, you'd still be in the house?

Gary: Absolutely.

Nate: Who do you think has the best shot of winning the Million?

Gary: I know it's too soon to tell, but Yuffie has a good shot.

Nate: We had some of the houseguests tape some goodbye messages in case you were the one evicted tonight.

(Screens behind Gary and Nate now show the Goodbye messages that were taped yesterday)

Davis: Gary, Gary, Gary… A fine competitor leaves too soon. You did pretty well at the competition. See you on the outside.

Samuel: Grandson, I raised you better than that! Never raise your voice in front of ladies! You're grounded when we get back home!

(Audience laughs)

Kari: It's a shame to see you go. You did bring laughter to the house. See you soon Gary.

Yolei: Thanks for the fun we had together, even though you were only here for a week. See you on the outside.

Rika: What can I say? You brought character to the house. I'll miss ya Girth Boy.

Ash: Well, well…My rival has finally been beaten. Shame it wasn't at Pokémon, but at a game of backstabbing, planning, and double dealing. Pallet will be talking about this for a long while.  
Enjoy your time on the outside.

Dawn: It was a fun adventure while it lasted. I'll miss the nights where you kept me warm. Let's keep in touch on the outside?

(Screen fades into the big brother logo)

Nate: Thoughts?

Gary: Just wish I could have stayed a bit longer.

Nate: You'll be back on Finalé night, where we will hand out the $1,000,000 check. Enjoy your time on the outside.

(Nate turns to the Camera)

Nate: From outside the Big Brother house, I'm Nate; we'll leave you as we eavesdrop on the houseguests. Goodnight!

(Nate shakes Gary's Hand, Audience claps, and the theme song plays as the screen now shows the Houseguests hugging each other around the Memory Wall looking at the now-grey  
picture of Gary)

“Live, `cause we're living today, feel the thrill of life… and don't be afraid…”

Announcer (VO): Who will win the next Head of Household and who will they nominate for eviction? Then, a twist enters the game and will turn the house upside down! Find out what will happen next time on Big Brother!


	5. A new Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new HoH, but what lurks with the responsibility?

DISCLAIMER: Pokémon is the property of Nintendo Entertainment Inc, and any other partner companies and/or subsidiaries, all rights reserved. Any challenge to copyright is not intended

DISCLAIMER: Digimon is the property of Disney Inc, Toei Animations, FOX, and any other partner companies and/or subsidiaries, all rights reserved. Any challenge to copyright is not intended nor implied. I am simply borrowing characters from the series, all copyright laws apply.

DISCLAIMER: Kingdom Hearts is the property of Square Enix Inc, Disney, and any other partner companies and/or subsidiaries, all rights reserved. Any challenge to copyright is not intended nor implied. I am simply borrowing characters from the series, all copyright laws apply.

DISCLAIMER: Final Fantasy is the property of Square Enix Inc, and any other partner companies and/or subsidiaries, all rights reserved. Any challenge to copyright is not intended nor implied. I am simply borrowing characters from the series, all copyright law applies.

DISCLAIMER: BIG BROTHER is the property of CBS Inc, Fremantle Media, and any other partner companies and/or subsidiaries, all rights reserved. Any challenge to copyright is not intended nor implied. I am simply borrowing the concept from them. All copyright law applies.

For reference, here are the ages of the Houseguests.

Ash: 26

Misty: 25

Gary: 26 (Evicted, Day 7)

Samuel Oak: 60

Dawn: 25

Davis: 29

Kari: 29

Yolei: 23

Rika: 22

Takato: 21

Roxas: 21

Kairi: 22

Sora: 22

Naminé: 22

Yuffie: 25

Leon: 31

Cloud: 30

Yuna: 26

Tiffa: 47

Riku: 26

(Cue Dramatic Music)

Announcer (VO): Previously, on Big Brother…

(Pastel purple video plays recapping the previous days, voice-over continues)

Announcer: The first eviction took place.

Nate (VO): Gary, you have been evicted from the Big Brother house.

(Gary stands, shakes hands, hugs everyone, and leaves the house)

Announcer (VO): Who will win the Head of Household and who will they nominate for Eviction? Find out tonight on Big Brother!

(Shot of Gary opening the door on his face)

Gary: OW!

(Rockish theme plays, as the intro shows all 20 houseguests with their names, Gary's is his eviction, Theme ends, Title slide shows “Big Brother 3”, and the house drawing glows)

DAY 7

(Screen shows door closing, the houseguests talk amongst each other)

Dawn: It's so real…

Ash: Yes, every goodbye will be sad like that.

Yuffie: You'll never miss them until they leave like that.

(Remaining houseguests hug each other, and pats Dawn's back as screen shows Gary's picture going gray)

Kari: One less mouth to feed on the positive side.

Naminé: Plus, the white room will be a tad quieter, not to mention spacious.

Davis: But we just lost a friend and competitor.

Takato: Shall we eat dinner or wait for the HoH comp to eat?

Rika: Better eat... No telling how late Big Brother might put the competition.

(Show goes to break)

(Back from break, all Houseguests are outside for the HoH Comp)

Big Brother (VO): It is time for the Second Head of Household competition. Yuffie, as the outgoing HoH, you are not eligible to compete. This week's competition is called “Surround Yourself”. You've been in the house a week now, and you should know your surroundings. I am going to ask a question about the House, and you'll turn your turnstile to “true” or “false”. If you get the question right, you'll stay in the competition. Get it wrong, you'll be eliminated. The last one left after seven questions will be the new Head of Household. Are we clear?

Houseguests (Unison): Yes!

Big Brother (VO): Let us Begin.

(HoH competition music plays)

Big Brother (VO): Question one. True or false…The storage room has a cooler.

(Screen shows a blue cooler next to the refrigerator)

(All houseguests turn their turnstiles to “True”)

Big Brother (VO): The answer is True. Everyone got it right. Reset.

(All houseguests turn their turnstile to the blank side)

Big Brother (VO): Question 2…True or false? All beds in the house are Twin sized.

(Misty, Yolei, Cloud, Riku and Leon turn to “True”, rest to “False”)

Big Brother (VO): The answer is False. The HoH bed is King sized. Sorry Misty, Yolei, Cloud, Riku and Leon. You are eliminated. Please reset before you leave.

(All Reset; Misty, Yolei, Cloud, Riku and Leon join Yuffie on the sidelines)

Big Brother (VO): Question three. The HoH room has a small aquarium.

(Screen shows a small aquarium in the Sunset room)

(Davis, Kari, Rika, Yuna, Sora, Roxas, and Samuel flip to true; rest to False)

Big Brother (VO): The answer is FALSE. The Sunset room has the aquarium. Sorry Davis, Kari, Rika, Yuna, Sora, Roxas and Samuel. Please reset and join the others.

(All reset, the eliminated houseguests join the others on the sideline)

Big Brother (VO): Question four. The bathroom has one shower door.

(Camera shows the bathroom with two hinges)

(Naminé, Kairi, Tifa and Takato turn to true, Dawn and Ash to false)

Big Brother (VO): The answer is False. There are two doors. Sorry Naminé, Kairi, Tifa and Takato. Please reset and join the others.

(All reset, they join the others on the sideline)

Big Brother: Question five. There is a floral archway in front of the house.

(Camera outside shows a plain doorway, with nothing but flowerpots, shot changes to Ash and Dawn with their thinking faces)

Big Brother (VO): I need an answer.

(Ash flips to True, Dawn to False)

Big Brother (VO): The answer is False. There's no floral archway. Congratulations Dawn, you are the new Head of Household!

(Ash hugs Dawn; she walks over to the other houseguests)

Yolei: Congrats Dawn!

Yuffie: I present to you, the key to your own room.

(Yuffie places the HoH Key around Dawn's Neck, show goes to commercial)

(Back from break, Dawn is seen coming out of the Diary room)

Dawn: Who wants to see my HoH Room!?

(All 18 houseguests whoop, cheer, and applaud as they climb the spiral staircase)

Dawn: Ready?

(All Nod; Dawn opens the HoH Door to reveal the room decorated like a Beauty Salon, with small chairs, combs, hair clips, and bows on the small table)

Misty: Wow, so you're a Coordinator?

Dawn: Yep! I'll tell everyone what it is, so no one gets confused.

(On Dawn's HoH bed, is a stuffed Piplup toy to match her starting Pokémon)

Dawn: I'm going to cry…

Yuffie: Read your letter first!

Dawn: It's from my mom! (Sniffs)

(Houseguests get settled as Dawn gathers herself enough to read the letter)

Dawn: “I'm proud of you of making the cut to be on the show. Show them that you came to play and that you are not a quitter! I've contacted Rowan to take care of your partners while you  
are away on vacation, and they miss you as much as I miss you here. Make the town of Twinleaf proud!”

Cloud: What about your siblings?

Dawn: I'm an only child.

(Diary room)

Ash: I feel bad for Dawn. She has no one who can relate to her in her family, besides her mom. It must be rough being an only child. I have no idea how she dealt with it at a young age, but she's showing stride.

(Scene change back to HoH Room)

Roxas: So, you put make up, bows and flowers on Pokémon?

Dawn: Basically yes. I make them look pretty for contests and if the sad day comes for me to trade them to another trainer.

Kairi: Have you had one move while you were doing your work?

Dawn: Haven't had one, and I don't want that to happen!

(The girls giggle)

Riku: We'll leave you alone so you can relax finally.

(Everyone but the Pokémon team leaves, Dawn leans in cuddling her new plushie)

Dawn: So, weak ones out first.

Ash: How about 2 people that missed the second question, Misty excluded.

Samuel: How about Yolei and Cloud?

(Screen shows both Laughing on the cough, but with no audio)

Misty: What if veto is used?

Dawn: Riku or Leon's my target if it's used. Right now, Cloud is my target.

Ash: Plus, there's one good side to being HoH.

Dawn: What's that?

Ash: You eat for the week, no matter what.

Dawn: Yay! I heard that slop junk is disgusting.

Misty: The smell alone makes you want to breathe Technicolor.

Dawn: Goodness.

Misty: We'll leave you to think.

(Pokémon crew leaves, Dawn turns on the Surveillance TV)

(Scene change to Kitchen)

Kari: Another day in the house, but again another week from now, we'll lose another housemate.

Sora: That's how the game works.

Rika: Just think if half the house gets on slop!

Leon: Damn it, I don't want to hear it unless I taste it myself!

Riku: Fine, I won't tell you about my experience!

Roxas: Well, food competition is tomorrow.

Cloud: Wonder how'll it go?

(Kari shrugs)

Davis: Rest up, busy day tomorrow!

(All 18 houseguests go to bed, with moon shining over the House)

(Goes to break)

(Show returns)

DAY 8

(Dawn is shown coming out of the Diary room)

Dawn: It's time for this week's food competition!

(Houseguests cheer)

(Dawn reads from the notecard given to her by Big Brother)

Dawn: Its guys against girls in knowledge of food. Two teams of nine will compete against each other to figure out who knows their pyramid better. Who's ready to take a bite out of the  
competition?

(All 19 Cheer)

Dawn: The competition starts as soon as we go to the backyard!

(The backdoor swim rises, the door opens to reveal the food pyramid, with [Plastic] food around the backyard)

(Diary room)

Cloud: Fuck me. If this is a test about food and what goes where, I am screwed. I do not remember anything about the food pyramid.

(Back to the Backyard)

Dawn: As the HoH, I am hosting so we have even numbers. Would the girls all line up behind one buzzer; and the boys behind the other please?

(They do so as Dawn explains the rules)

Dawn: I will name a random culinary ingredient. You will tell me if it's a fruit or vegetable. If you are right, you stay in the game, and your opponent is out of the game. However, if you are wrong, you are eliminated. Last team remaining eats for the week, while the losing team is Have-Nots for the week. Are we ready to chow down?

(All 18 Cheer)

Dawn: Roxas and Yuna... Nori. Is that a Fruit or Veg?

(Roxas Buzzes in)

Dawn: Roxas?

Roxas: That's a Vegetable.

Dawn: Correct. Yuna, you have been eliminated.

(Yuna sits on the left bench, next two move forward)

Dawn: Leon and Tifa… Bolwarra…is that a Fruit or Vegetable?

(Leon Buzzes in)

Dawn: Leon?

Leon: Veg.

Dawn: Sorry! It's a Fruit. Sit on the right bench please.

(Leon curses to himself as he sits on the right bench while Tifa goes to the back of the line)

Dawn: Next!

(Kairi and Takato step forward)

Dawn: Okay Kairi and Takato. Is Pignut a Fruit or Vegetable?

(Kairi rings in)

Dawn: Okay Kairi!

Kairi: That is…

(Turns to Takato, waving goodbye)

Kairi: a Veg!

Dawn: That is correct. Take a seat Takato and move to the back of the line Kairi.

(Takato hugs Kairi; she moves to back of line)

Dawn: Next two please.

(Riku and Yuffie step forward)

Dawn: Can you tell me if a Kabosu is a Fruit or a Vegetable?

(Riku rings in)

Dawn: Yes, Riku?

Riku: Vegetable.

Dawn: No, it's a Fruit. Sorry.

(Riku goes to sit, Naminé and Ash step forward, cut to Diary room)

Davis: This is serious. It's Down to five guys and eight girls. Eating nothing but slop for a week will do things to you. I just hope it's not us.

(Pan back to the food competition)

Dawn: Ash and Naminé… Can you tell me if a Mooli is a Fruit or Vegetable?

(Ash rings in)

Dawn: Ash?

Ash: Vegetable? I don't know.

Dawn: Correct! Sorry Naminé.

(Ash hugs her, she walks to the bench)

Dawn: Davis and Rika… Ulluco. Is It a Fruit or Vegetable?

(Davis Rings in)

Dawn: Davis?

Davis: Fruit!

Dawn: Nope; Vegetable.

(Rika goes to back of the line, Davis goes to sit down)

Dawn: Next pair.

(Samuel and Kari step forward)

Dawn: What is Kapok?

(Samuel rings in)

Dawn: Mr. Oak.

Samuel: Veg.

Dawn: No, it's a Fruit.

(Samuel steps down; Kari goes to back of the line)

Dawn: Two guys have yet to have their turn, same with the girls. Next pair please.

(Cloud and Yolei step forward)

Dawn: Tell me… Is Skirret a fruit or a vegetable?

(Yolei rings in)

Yolei: That's a Veg.

Dawn: Correct. Sora and Misty, please step forward.

(They do so, as Cloud takes a seat)

Dawn: What is Guar?

(Sora buzzes in)

Dawn: Sora?

Sora: Fruit.

Dawn: Nope. Veg.

(Misty goes to back of the line, but not before Sora hugs her)

Dawn: Two guys left, Six girls left.

(Roxas and Tifa step forward)

Dawn: Is a Morinda a Fruit or a Vegetable?

(Roxas rings in)

Dawn: Roxas?

Roxas: Veg.

Dawn: Sorry!

(Roxas sits down, Ash steps forward with Kairi)

Dawn: If Ash gets this wrong, the competition is over.

(Ash's hands tremble)

Dawn: Fruit or Veg…Muskmelon.

(Ash rings in quickly)

Dawn: Ash?

Ash: Fruit.

Dawn: Correct. Take a seat Kairi.

(The guys cheer on Ash, as Yuffie steps forward)

(Cut to Diary room)

Ash: Damn. Never would have thought to be up against my love. If I win, I lose, If I lose, I lose. What's a guy to do when he has to face his girlfriend in a competition where the loser has to eat slop for a week?

(Scene changes to the competition)

Dawn: Is Cress a Fruit or a Veg?

(Ash rings in)

Dawn: Ash again.

Ash: Vegetable.

Dawn: Correct. Rika step forward.

(Yuffie goes to the sides, rest of the guys lean in)

Dawn: Santol…Fruit or Veg?

(Rika rings in)

Dawn: Rika!

Rika: That is a FRUIT!

Dawn: Rika, You are…

(Shot shows guys on the edge of their seats [literally], then the girls biting their nails, then Ash standing there nervously)

Dawn: Correct. Sorry Guys.

(Rika hugs Ash, as the girls hug the guys, show goes to break)

(Return from break)

(Dawn walks into her HoH room with the security TV showing the text “Pandora's Box”)

Dawn: It's time for fun!

(Beside the door are two envelopes, labeled “1” and “2”, Dawn picks up the first one, opens it and reads the card inside)

Dawn: “Behold the doorway to Pandora's Box, a Secret room behind your HoH bedroom. Opening the door to Pandora's Box can release something good or bad upon the opener, or upon the rest of the house.”

(Camera shows the other 18 on the couch having a conversation, but no sound is heard, then back to Dawn reading)

Dawn: “Gaze at the screen for a hint of what's inside.”

(Dawn looks up to the security TV to show her Mom standing there looking up)

Dawn: Oh my goodness!

(She grabs envelope Two)

Dawn: “Being in the Big Brother house must be rough, so it's about time for a Mother/Daughter reunion. Keep in mind your decision is final when the door is opened.”

(Screen goes back and forth between what's in Pandora's Box and Dawn thinking while looking at the screen)

Dawn: Open the box and risk something good happen to me, and bad karma on the house, or bad stuff to me and good to the house? Big Brother please help me!

(Dawn looks at the note, back to the screen)

Dawn: I am opening Pandora's Box.

(Dawn opens the door to step in a room with walls that's [False] gold plated, with production windows, ala other rooms)

Dawn: Mom!

Johanna: Dawn!

(They share a hug)

Johanna: We have 15 minutes.

Dawn: Doesn't matter to me. Been a week already, and the house is going crazy!

(Plasma screen behind Johanna changes to the Living room, the shot is going full screen)

Cloud: Wonder what happened to Dawn.

Rika: Who cares, it's her week to have privacy.

(Giovanni exits the diary room and makes his way to the Living Area)

Sora: This competition has slowly gotten to me. I thought I just saw a man in a suit behind Yolei.

(The group turns around to see the Leader of Team Rocket)

Ash: Giovanni! What are you doing here?

Giovanni: Dawn opened Pandora's Box. You have to spend 15 minutes with me, the person you love to hate!

(Diary room)

Misty: Damn you Dawn. You bought Giovanni in from Team Rocket by opening Pandora's Box? You have better got something good up there!

(Screen changes to Pandora's Box)

Johanna: So, who's this guy I heard you hooked up with?

Dawn: Evicted due to him being an ass during the first HoH competition.

Johanna: Want me to send him a letter on your behalf?

Dawn: Please.

(Screen change to the houseguests giving Giovanni the house tour)

Misty: And behind this door is the Have-Not room.

Giovanni: What's wrong with that?

(Misty opens the door to reveal a steel-plated room with nine raised platforms, made out of cold steel, with nine bed sheets on each platform)

Misty: Lose a food competition like the guys have, and you sleep here, on top of eating Big Brother slop for the week.

Giovanni: It can't be worse than having to eat pokéchow until your food shipment comes in.

Riku: Want a bowl to see how bad it is?

Giovanni: I'll pass and take your word for it on how awful it tastes. What else is there to know about here in the house?

(Pan to Pandora's Box)

Johanna: So tomorrow is nominations day?

Dawn: Yes. I have to put two of my own up for eviction, but they have a chance to save themselves from “the chopping block”.

Johanna: Sounds fun, but our time is up.

Dawn: Love you mom.

Johanna: Show them you take no prisoners!

(They share a hug, screen changes once again to Giovanni at the Diary room door)

Giovanni: My 15 minutes here are up. Good luck to everyone.

Group: Thanks, goodbye!

(As he leaves the house, Dawn steps from her HoH room)

Dawn: So, who did we have for company?

Ash: Giovanni.

Dawn: Team Rocket?

Misty: Yep. Who did you have up there?

Dawn: My mom.

Roxas: Did you spend quality time together?

Dawn: Much needed. I'll tell you about it.

(Theme song plays as Announcer plugs the next episode)

“Live… `Cause we're living today, Fell the thrill of life, and don't be afraid…”

Announcer (VO): Who will Dawn nominate and put on the chopping block and will the veto be used to save one of the nominations? Find out next time on Big Brother!


	6. Second Veto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Second Power of Veto competition is held.

DISCLAIMER: Pokémon is the property of Nintendo Entertainment Inc, and any other partner companies and/or subsidiaries, all rights reserved. Any challenge to copyright is not intended nor implied. I am simply borrowing characters from the series, all copyright laws apply.

DISCLAIMER: Digimon is the property of Disney Inc, Toei Animations, FOX, and any other partner companies and/or subsidiaries, all rights reserved. Any challenge to copyright is not intended nor implied. I am simply borrowing characters from the series, all copyright laws apply.

DISCLAIMER: Kingdom Hearts is the property of Square Enix Inc, Disney, and any other partner companies and/or subsidiaries, all rights reserved. Any challenge to copyright is not intended nor implied. I am simply borrowing characters from the series, all copyright laws apply.

DISCLAIMER: Final Fantasy is the property of Square Enix Inc, and any other partner companies and/or subsidiaries, all rights reserved. Any challenge to copyright is not intended nor implied. I am simply borrowing characters from the series, all copyright laws apply.

DISCLAIMER: BIG BROTHER is the property of CBS Inc, Fremantle Media, and any other partner companies and/or subsidiaries, all rights reserved. Any challenge to copyright is not intended nor implied. I am simply borrowing the concept from them. All copyright laws apply.

For reference, here are the ages of the Houseguests.  
Ash: 26

Misty: 25

Gary: 26 (Evicted, Day 7)

Samuel Oak: 60

Dawn: 25

Davis: 29

Kari: 29

Yolei: 23

Rika: 22

Takato: 21

Roxas: 21

Kairi: 22

Sora: 22

Naminé: 22

Yuffie: 25

Leon: 31

Cloud: 30

Yuna: 26

Tiffa: 47

Riku: 26

(Cue Dramatic Music)

Announcer (VO): Previously, on Big Brother…

(Pastel purple video plays recapping the previous day, voiceover continues)

Announcer: Dawn opened Pandora's Box.

Dawn: I am opening Pandora's Box.

(Dawn opens the door to step in a room with walls that's [False] gold plated, with production windows, ala other rooms)

Dawn: Mom!

Johanna: Dawn!

(They share a hug)

Announcer: But opening the box had bad consequences on the house.

(Giovanni exits the diary room and makes his way to the Living Area)

Sora: This competition has slowly gotten to me. I thought I just saw a man in a suit behind Yolei.

(The group turns around to see the Leader of Team Rocket)

Ash: Giovanni! What are you doing here?

Giovanni: Dawn opened Pandora's Box. You have to spend 15 minutes with me, the person you love to hate!

(Pastel purple video ends, dramatic music continues, as the screen shuffles through all the houseguests)

Announcer: Who will be nominated and will they use the veto? Find out next on Big Brother!

Giovanni: It can't be worse than having to eat pokéchow until your food shipment comes in.

(Rockish theme plays, as the intro shows all 20 houseguests with their names, Gary's is his eviction, Theme ends, Title slide shows “Big Brother 3”, and the house drawing glows)

DAY 8

Kari: So, what did you and your mom talk about?

Dawn: Mother/Daughter stuff to catch up what happened and what I missed in the week I've been here.

Davis: How's Twinleaf supporting you?

Dawn: They're behind me 110%.

Yuna: Nice to hear it girl!

(They share a hug)

Cloud: I'm just… going to eat that horrid slop.

Takato: Have fun.

Cloud: *Snarls*

Rika (whispering to Dawn): What's with him?

Dawn (whispering back): I have no idea.

Ash (Sitting at the table): I don't think I can stand a week of this junk. Least we can add a little spice to it.

Yuffie: What can you add to it?

Roxas: We can add either balsamic vinegar, olive oil, red wine vinegar, rice vinegar, vegetable oil, hot sauce, ketchup, BBQ sauce, mayonnaise, mustard, pickles, relish, salsa, soy sauce, steak sauce, Worcestershire sauce, honey, black pepper, garlic salt, crushed red pepper, salt, vanilla, basil, bay leaves, cinnamon, leaf oregano, paprika, parsley, rosemary, brown sugar, artificial sweetener, powdered creamer, white sugar, tea or protein powder to this junk. Not making it taste better, but it adds flavor to it.

Kairi: Sounds vomit-inducing.

Riku: Plus, we can only drink plain water with that.

Yuna: Damn.

Davis: Got to suffer if you want to win.

(Davis continues to eat the slop as the other guys nod in agreement)

Yuffie: How's the bedroom in there?

Leon: We'll let you know after tonight.

Naminé: Thanks. It helps to be informed if we'll be have-nots in the future.

Yolei: Looks like Sam is taking this well. He hasn't complained.

Takato: Methinks he had worse meals.

(Sam finishes his slop, stands up and does his dishes, puts them in the pantry, and heads to the have-not room for the night)

Dawn: Night time already?

Ash: Nah, he just goes to bed early to wake up early. Way his body clock works.

(Ash puts his dishes in the sink and does them)

Tifa: Rare sight that, Ash.

Ash: What…A guy doing dishes?

Tifa: Yeah.

Ash: My mother raised me right, and not a slob.

Misty: I find that hard to believe.

Ash: Give me a break Mist; I was a child back then!

Misty: You win this round.

Ash: I'm too tired to argue. Have a nice night girls.

Girls (Unison): Good Night, Ash.

(Ash heads to the Have-not room for the night)

Rika: Why would one go to bed this early?

Dawn: Nomination eve. This game does stuff to your sleep schedule. I'm following suit. Good Night.

Rika: Good night Dawn.

(As the moon shines over the compound, the houseguests rest for Nomination Day tomorrow)

Day 9

Time: 11AM

(Sora walks by the Plasma Screen which shows the text “Nominations Today”, scene change to the HoH bedroom)

Dawn: So Yolei and Cloud go up this week, right?

Yuffie: Right.

(Sora rings the doorbell)

Dawn: It's open.

(Sora walks in and closes the door in same motion)

Sora: Talking about nomination strategies?

Dawn: Yes. Want in?

Sora: Sure.

(Sora sits on a free chair while Dawn strategizes)

Dawn: Everyone here is safe.

Ash: Excellent.

Roxas: Good to hear.

Dawn: However, I need a pawn.

Sora: How about Yolei?

Rika: What about her?

Takato: She's the pawn! You heard Cloud snarl, growl… whatever at me when I commented on him eating that slop. He needs to go.

(Everyone nods, Show goes to break)

(Return from break)

(Dawn is seen coming out of the Diary room and walking to the Memory Wall as her voiceover fades in)

Dawn (VO): One of my key duties as Head of Household is to nominate two houseguests for eviction.

(Dawn stares at the Memory wall, pulls keys from their holes, screen changes to the other 18 in the backyard sitting around the fire pit, some on the L shaped couch)

Riku (VO): Only Dawn knows what Dawn is doing. I trust her instincts and she'll keep me safe.

Yuna (VO): Hopefully, she will trust Takato in saying Cloud has an attitude problem and needs to go home. He won't get far with that snarl of his.

(Scene change to Dawn carrying 18 keys upstairs to the HoH room, then her on the HoH bed with the keys around the Box of Destiny, her holding her chin in hand, Dramatic music plays as she puts keys in one by one and places two keys with name side down into a red velvet bag, tying it and placing it in her dresser)

(Scene change to the backyard, the dramatic music ends when Dawn steps onto the porch)

Dawn: It's time for the nomination ceremony.

(Dawn returns into the house, fade effect of all 18 houseguests sitting down at the table, Dawn brings the Box of Destiny on the Lazy Suzan)

Dawn: This is the Nomination Ceremony. One by one a key will be pulled until all of them have been removed from the Box of Destiny, those people are safe. The two without a key are up for nomination for eviction this week. I will pull the first key.

(Nomination Ceremony music plays as Dawn places her palm on the first key)

Dawn: Davis, you are safe.

Davis: Thanks Dawn.

(Davis places key around his neck, he pulls next key)

Davis: Kari, you are safe.

Kari: Thanks.

(Kari places key around her neck, she pulls the next key)

Kari: Sora, you're safe.

Sora: Thanks Dawn.

(He puts his key around his neck as he pulls the next key)

Sora: Takato, you are Safe.

Takato: Thanks.

(He places key around his neck, pulls next key)

Takato: Roxas, you are safe.

Roxas: Thank you Dawn.

(He places key around neck, pulls the next key)

Roxas: Ash, you are safe.

Ash: Thanks Dawn.

(Ash pulls next key as he places his around his neck)

Ash: Samuel, you're safe.

Samuel: Thanks.

(He places key around neck, pulls next key)

Samuel: Yuna, you're safe.

Yuna: Thank you.

(She places her key around her neck, pulls key)

Yuna: Rika, you're safe.

Rika: Thanks.

(She places key around her neck, pulls the next key)

Rika: Misty, You're safe.

Misty: Thanks.

(She places her key around her neck, and pulls the next key)

Misty: Leon, You're safe.

Leon: Thanks Dawn.

(Leon pulls next key, puts his around neck)

Leon: Warrior Yuffie, you're safe.

Yuffie: Thank you Dawn.

(She places her key around her neck, then pulls next key)

Yuffie: Tifa, you're safe.

Tifa: Thanks.

(Places key around her neck; pulls next key)

Tifa: Naminé, you're safe.

Naminé: Thanks.

(She places key around her neck, pulls the next key)

Naminé: Kairi, you're safe.

Kairi: Thanks.

(She puts her key around her neck; the nomination music gets more intense as she places her hand on the key. The shot switches between Riku, Yolei, and Cloud before finally stopping on Kairi's hand. She pulls the final key slowly)

Kairi: Riku, you are safe.

Riku: Thanks Dawn.

(Riku puts his key around his neck, sits down, and Dawn stands up)

Dawn: I have nominated Cloud and Yolei for eviction. Cloud, I nominated you because your attitude toward losing the food challenge has everyone down. Losing is part of the game. Yolei, I nominated you because it's just game. Someone had to go up, and you got the short straw. Both of you have a shot of winning the veto and saving yourself. This nomination ceremony is adjourned.

(All houseguests stand and hug each other, Mainly Cloud and Yuffie)

(Diary room)

Cloud: This sucks. Being on slop for the week, and now marked for eviction. What more can go wrong?

(Shot change to him being hugged, Yolei is now in the Diary room)

Yolei: So I'm the pawn this week. No worries. I heard Cloud's growl, scowl, whatever that was when he heard “Have Fun” while on the slop diet. Cloud is good as gone.

(All houseguests place their keys back on the memory wall as they prepare for dinner)

Kari: Alright girls, it's my turn to cook.

Takato: Make a good meal for the ladies Kari.

Kari: Thanks, Takato.

(The guys make their bowls of slop and add their own spices to it and sit down)

Davis: Just think guys, we're almost done eating this vile stuff.

Cloud: It can't come damn soon enough.

(While the guys are eating the slop and drinking water, the girls are cooking a dinner for nine)

Dawn: I feel sorry for the guys…Five more days of that garbage.

Misty: Makes me wish we could do something for them.

Rika: Maybe we can. Come Day 14 that is.

Kairi: I like the way you think.

(The guys finish eating their dinner, washes their bowls and glasses)

Sora: Good night ladies.

Ladies (Unison): Good night Sora.

(Guys walk in line formation to the have not room)

Yolei: Least we're not eating in front of them.

Naminé: We're not that evil.

(The girls set the table for their dinner, Chicken Panini and Rice, scene change to the Have-not room)

Ash, lying down: Least the girls didn't eat in front of us.

Cloud: Bonus points for them.

Takato: Class. Other people I know would have eaten while another group suffered.

Davis: Tomorrow will be better. Good night.

(Nighttime falls across the house in time-lapse, sun rises over the compound)

DAY 10

(All 19 Houseguests are around the table, the guys eating their slop, the girls their breakfast)

Yuna: So, how's the have-not bedroom?

Riku: Cold steel on your back isn't comfortable. Least it's easy to wake up in the shower, due to us only being allowed to take cold showers.

Kari: Damn!

Ash: I miss food.

Yuffie: So nothing but slop and bread?

Ash: Nothing but.

Yolei: Yikes. I feel so bad for you guys.

Takato: Don't be. I am willing to bet everyone in the house will be on slop at least once during their time here, aside from Gary.

Misty: Do you have to say that name? I still can't think of a reason why he blurted out on night one.

Ash: He never grew out of his Rebel side.

Rika: Eat up; Big Brother could pull the veto comp on us today.

(All Houseguests nod and eat their respective Breakfast, Show goes to break)

(Return from break, Dawn is seen coming out of the Diary room with satchel in her hands)

Dawn: It's time to pick players for the Veto!

Davis: Here we go!

(Fade effect of all 18 houseguests sitting down in their respective places, Dawn stands before them reading a notecard given to her by Big Brother)

Dawn: The veto competition is upon us. Six players will compete this week...The HoH, the two nominees and three houseguests determined by random draw. Would the two Nominees please join me?

(Cloud and Yolei stand aside Dawn)

Dawn: Since I am HoH, I pick first.

(Dawn places the bag above her head and draws a chip)

Dawn: Kari.

(Kari stands, hugs Dawn, stands by her, Dawn hands the bag to Cloud; he picks one)

Cloud: Ash.

(Ash stands up, gives Cloud a handshake, stands by him)

Dawn: Yolei?

(Yolei closes her eyes as Dawn holds bag open for her)

Yolei: Houseguest's choice.

(Shot shows the other 14 looking attentively at Yolei)

Yolei: Davis.

(Davis stands, Yolei hugs him; he stands by Yolei)

Dawn: I also need a host for this competition and I choose….

(Shot changes yet again to the other 13)

Dawn: Takato!

(Rika pats his back as a way of saying “Way to go”)

Dawn: The competition will start as soon as we head into the backyard!

(The chosen 7 lead the way as the rest follows)

(Screen changes to the backyard, where six medium sized boxed wind tunnels, black in color stand)

Yolei: Fun times.

(Scene change to the Diary room)

Dawn: When we stepped into the backyard, we saw small wind tunnels like what you see in some stores for cash prizes. I do not know what Big Brother is planning, but this might be the most fun I had in years!

(Scene changes back to the Veto competition)

Takato: Would the houseguests step into their respective boxes and put on the gear provided please?

(All six put blacked-out goggles on)

Takato (Reading from notecard): It's time for the “Winds of Change” in the Big Brother house. In the box with you are small veto symbols. The object is to fill your box with the most GOLDEN veto symbols. It might sound easy; however, there are silver veto symbols in the mix as well. One Silver veto takes away one golden veto. The person with the most gold symbols after deduction wins. Are you ready to be blown away?

(Houseguests cheer)

Takato: The competition will begin when the machines turn on. You have two minutes.

(All six wait as they stand in the middle of their respective wind tunnels)

(All of a sudden all six wind machines turn on)

Ash: COLD!

(Scene change to Diary room)

Ash: It's cold, it's dark, and it's windy… reminds me of my past adventures as a Pokémon trainer.

(Ash scoots closer to the camera)

Ash: That's a bad thing folks.

(Scene change to the competition, all six are flailing wildly grabbing anything that touches their hands or brushes against them and stuffing it in their respective boxes)

Takato: ONE MINUTE LEFT!

(All six competitors continue to flail wildly while muttering obscenities under their breaths)

Takato: TEN SECONDS!

(All six stuff anything that brushes against their arm or hands into their boxes as the booths shut down)

Takato: Time's up!

(Takato unlocks each booth, scene change to him standing next to a board with the amounts covered up)

Takato: Now that you caught your breath, let's see who the winner is!

(Takato places his hand next to Cloud's name)

Takato: Cloud, after deductions, your total is…

(He pulls out the cover)

Takato: 53 Golden Vetoes.

(Houseguests Applauds)

Takato: Dawn… You have...

(Takato removes the slip covering her total)

Takato: 80 Golden Vetoes. You now have the lead.

(More Applause)

Takato: Ash. Your total, after reductions is…

(The cover is removed)

Takato: 74 Golden Vetoes.

(Houseguests mouth “Wow”)

Takato: Yolei, your grand total is…

(Cover from her total is removed)

Takato: 34.

(Houseguests pat her back)

Takato: Davis. After deductions of silver, your total is…

(Cover is removed)

Takato: 70. Not quite enough.

(Camera shows Kari and Dawn holding hands in nervousness)

Takato: Kari, you must beat 80 if you want the power of Veto. Your total is…

(Dramatic music plays as Takato places his hand on the cover, and removing it slowly Revealing a “7”, then a “5”)

Takato: 75. Congratulations Dawn, you have won the power of Veto!

(Applause as Dawn claims her prize, screen change to the Diary room)

Dawn: I hold all the power. Shame I won't use this though.

(Shows the veto to the Camera)

Dawn: But it'll be fun to hear Cloud try to bargain with me.

(Dawn grins)

(Scene change, Ash is seen going upstairs to the HoH room rings the doorbell)

Dawn: It's open!

(Ash enters and closes the room in same motion)

Ash: Congratulations.

(Ash hugs her, she hugs back)

Dawn: Thanks.

(Ash pulls up a chair close the HoH bed)

Ash: Thinking of using that to backdoor anyone?

Dawn: Thinking about it, but won't. I want Cloud out of here.

Ash: Same, he kept me up all night with his Snoring.

Dawn: Misty told me about that.

Ash: Don't know what's worse… the slop or being snored to death.

(Dawn Giggles)

Ash: I wish you luck in your decisions.

Dawn: Thanks.

(Ash goes down the stairs and into the backyard)

Sora: Hey, what's with that locked box?

Samuel: What locked box?

Sora: The one making a noise.

Misty: How should I know?

Yuna: Might be used soon, or not at all.

Cloud: Better be used for something, waste of space if it's just sitting there.

Riku: Only Big Brother knows, and he isn't talking!

Tifa: Hope it's something useful!

(Houseguests nod)

(Show goes to break)

(Return from break)

(Dawn is seen coming out of the Diary room, her voiceover starts)

Dawn: As the veto holder, I can veto one of my own nominees. With great power like this, comes great responsibility, and might bite me in the ass later.

(Dawn grabs her Veto medallion and puts it on, and looks at the Memory Wall and ponders. The scene changes to the backyard)

Yuna (VO): I trust Dawn to not use the veto and stick to the plan of getting Cloud out.

Yuffie (VO): Cloud needs to go. I can't stand his complaining. Hopefully, the nominations stay the same.

(Dawn moves from the Memory Wall to the backyard door, it opens and she steps onto the patio)

Dawn: It's time for the Veto Ceremony.

(Dawn steps back inside; fade effect of all 18 houseguests taking their respective seats. Dawn stands before them)

Dawn: This is the Veto Ceremony. As the veto holder, I can veto one of the two nominees. I will give you a moment to tell me why I should use the veto on you; Ladies first.

(Yolei stands)

Yolei: I trust your judgment Dawn. Use that veto however you see fit. If you use it on me, that's fine. If you don't use it and it's time for me to go, well, we'll see each other on the outside with no hard feelings.

(She sits)

Dawn: Cloud?

(Cloud stands)

Cloud: Thank for giving a chance for you to save me from the block. But use that veto however you see fit on whomever you wish to use it on.

(He sits)

Dawn: I have taken your speeches in mind. I have decided to…

(Dramatic music plays as both Yolei and Cloud are holding hands in the nomination chairs)

Dawn: NOT use the power of veto.

(She takes the veto medallion off, and places it back in its box)

Dawn: This veto meeting is adjourned.

(She closes the box, as the music continues. The houseguests hug each other, mainly Yolei and Cloud)

Cloud (VO): Well, crap. I thought for sure the veto would be used. I guess all that's left is to do some ass-kissing.

(Screen shows Yolei as her voice over fades in)

Yolei: Looks like the plan worked. Cloud is definitely going home this week, and the house will be even quieter, and more spacious.

(Screen shows the houseguests still hugging as the announcer plugs the next episode of Big Brother as the theme song plays)

“Live, `cause we're living today…feel the thrill of life and don't be afraid…”

Announcer: Cloud and Yuffie has been nominated for eviction, but what is with the locked box in the backyard, and is it part of the game? Find out next time on Big Brother!


End file.
